The Rave: Realizations
by ILETUDRIVE
Summary: Come with me now back to the time of the Rave and Dead Ted. This is a short piece, complete at only 4 parts, and it plays up the mob angle, plus the original players in the rave. Why not give it a whirl??
1. Do you have a motorcycle?

****

Babble: I came across this fic the other day and realized I hadn't posted it here yet so I thought I'd throw it out. It's an offshoot of the rave/Dead Ted fiasco. It features those players, Emily, Elizabeth, Gia, Nikolas, Lucky, Zander, plus I worked in more of the mob angle, i.e., Sonny, Jason, Sorel, Francis…

It's a short little ride only 4 parts but I hope you come along for it. One more thing when I wrote this I pictured the actor who originally played Zander Smith. He was older, bigger, darker, and there was no hint of Zem if he played him, you can picture who you want, I just wanted to tell you what I did. 

There's violence, character death, and a lot of fun I hope. I'm going to post it all in one shot so if you open the link leave me a reply please.

****

Distribution: Ask me first.

Stephanie

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

The Rave: Realizations

****

~Car~

"So everybody knows what the plan is?" Nikolas Cassadine turned sideways behind the wheel and addressed the others in the car.

"I tell you which guy I saw coming out of the hotel room." Gia Campbell spoke up, this was only the fifth time in the last 15 minutes that question had been asked.

"I start talking to him." Elizabeth Webber said from her seat in the back.

"Yes and you try to find out what car he drives." Lucky Spencer told her shifting on the passenger seat to look at her.

"And while you check out his car, I'll keep an eye on Elizabeth." Nikolas finished. "Remember don't drink anything he gives you."

"I know Nikolas." Elizabeth said wearily, she just wanted this night over with already.

"Can we get on with this already? I'd like to get away from you people as soon as I can." Gia said nastily, pushing on the back of Lucky's seat.

"Alright let's go." Nikolas opened the door and pushed the seat up to help Elizabeth out of the car. "Are you sure about this?" He asked her softly.

"We don't have a choice do we?" She looked over at Gia. "Would you trust her with this?"

"No." Nikolas admitted looking at Gia who was talking to Lucky. "Remember the signal we made, if you feel uncomfortable give it to me, and we'll leave."

"Lucky won't like that." Elizabeth answered just as quietly.

"I don't care." Nikolas told her.

"Look I don't think we should all go in together, too noticeable." Lucky said. "Gia and I will head in, then Nikolas, Elizabeth you should come in last."

Elizabeth automatically nodded her head, she didn't feel like talking to Lucky. He had told her again today that she should be with Nikolas, and for the first time when she looked at him, she didn't feel anything. That scared her.

The sound of Gia's laughter drifted back to the pair by the car, when the couple headed for the deserted building that was overflowing with people. She didn't want to be here, she didn't want to go to a rave full of people to look for a murderer. It seemed unreal to her that she would even voluntarily do it. She hated dressing like this, she felt exposed and uncomfortable, she would much rather be at her studio, and lost in her painting. After being blocked ever since she'd first heard about Lucky, she was finally feeling creative again.

Sighing she realized that her emotions were finally evening out again. The turmoil that she'd been feeling ever since April, was gone, she was feeling in control again. She was in control of her life for the first time since last February.

Nikolas leaned against the jag and studied his friend. She had been through so much since he had met her, and she had come through it all, stronger. There were times he had worried, times he had despaired, times that he had questioned her, but in the end she had known what she was doing. For a while he had even thought he was in love with her, thankfully she was wise enough to see that it would never have worked, because they were better friends then anything else. 

He shook his head, at the time he had hated it, and fought her on it, until he finally realized that she was right. He had wanted to take care of her after Lucky had "died." He had convinced himself that in order for him to do that right, he needed to take Lucky's place in all aspects of her life. He had been so wrong, he was only glad that their friendship had survived his foolishness. She had become his best friend, even more so then Emily, because his feelings for Emily were always changing. He also knew her almost as well as she knew him. "You've given up haven't you?"

Jolted out of her thoughts Elizabeth looked at him. "What?"

"Lucky, you've had enough haven't you?"

Elizabeth shrugged but was quiet.

"Avoidance again, I guess I have my answer." He was sad, but he couldn't say he was surprised. He had watched her fight for Lucky since April, he had watched while she tried to turn herself back into the girl that Lucky had first fell in love with. Watched while she censored herself, and what she was feeling so she didn't set Lucky off, or worry anyone else. In other words he had been watching her die inside for months now. But when he'd picked her up tonight he could see a change in her eyes. He had seen her opened sketchbook on the couch, the charcoal on her fingers, and knew she was finally letting herself feel again.

"I don't know what to say to that." Elizabeth finally said after another minute of silence.

"Only the truth, that's all I want to hear."

She crossed over to him. "Are you sure you want the truth?"

"It becomes real once you say it out loud." Nikolas told her putting his hands on her shoulders.

A car pulled in the lot, the headlights swept over them and Elizabeth stepped back. "I think you should head inside now." 

Sighing he reluctantly headed for the door. Sooner or later they would finish this conversation, but now they had other problems to deal with. "Remember," he paused a few feet away. "Give me the sign and we're gone."

She smiled at him and nodded.

Saying it out loud makes it real. Did she want it to be real? Leaning against the car, she could feel the heat of the cooling engine. If she admitted it was over with Lucky, she would be ending a dream that she'd had since the second week she moved to Port Charles. She thought she had lost the dream once, so she had mourned it and put it away, but once Lucky came back, the dream of ever after with him had to return as well. But he didn't want ever after with her, the question was did she still want it with him? She was beginning to realize that she didn't. She pushed off from the car and headed for the music pouring out of the building, now wasn't the time to be thinking about things like that.

****

~Inside 2 Hours Later~

Elizabeth took another sip of her water. She had managed to find a bottle that hadn't had its seal cracked, she'd had to fight a blonde for it, but in the end she had snagged it.

"You know you can at least try to look as if you're having a good time." Lucky's voice came from behind her. "You know mingle."

"What I can't hear you I'm deaf." Elizabeth said without turning around. "Has Gia seen him yet?"

"No," Lucky replied swaying to the base that permeated the room. "There's another rave tonight, he's probably there now, but will be heading this way, so get ready." 

"Can't wait." She muttered, watching him move off.

With a sigh she headed for the other room, no actually she danced her way into another room, turning down several requests a long the way. She thought Frat parties were supposed to be the pick-up spots, but she thought Rave's had them beat. She was bumped hard from behind the same time someone tried to cut in front of her, it sent her water bottle crashing to the floor.

"I'm sorry." The guy who bumped into her said at once, bending to retrieve her water bottle. He held it out to her, but there was only a swallow left in it. "Sorry." He repeated sheepishly.

Elizabeth smiled slightly, great she was thirsty now, and somehow she didn't think she'd find another unbroken bottle. "It's okay."

"Let me get you something else to drink." The tall dark-haired man moved closer so he could be heard over the music. "It's the least I can do."

"That's okay, I'm fine." She said immediately.

"Alright if you change your mind let me know." He told her with a smile. "You don't look like you're having fun."

"What gave you that idea?" Elizabeth was shoved again from behind, and turned to glare at the idiot behind her.

He smiled at her. "You haven't talked to anyone but a couple of people since I've been here, you haven't danced, and you've hardly smiled, those are pretty telling clues."

The first trickle of alarm went through her at his words and she took an instinctive step back.

"And now I've spooked you."

"Why were you watching me?" Elizabeth asked.

"You're a beautiful woman who is definitely out of place." He said with a charming smile. "In other words your intriguing."

She couldn't help but smile at that, no one had called her intriguing before.

"A real smile, I'm so fortunate."

"What you are is funny." She shot back flirting a little.

"Actually I'm about as out of place as you are. I don't go to many raves." He held out his hand. "My name is Zander Smith."

"This is only the second one I've been to." She took his hand. "I'm Elizabeth Webber.

****

~Other Room~

"Come on Gia do you see him or not?" Nikolas asked, the smoke was giving him a headache and he was ready to leave.

"Not yet your holiness." Gia sniped. "Don't worry I'll tell you when I see him."

Nikolas shook his head, attitude was all she seemed to possess. It was a shame that such a pretty package was empty. "Just keep your eyes open."

"Hey guys." Lucky said coming up to them.

"Why are you here?" Nikolas demanded. "You're supposed to be watching Elizabeth."

"Relax the guy is not even here yet, but I did find out his name." Lucky told him, taking a drink of a soda.

"Well are you going to keep us in suspense forever?" Gia asked.

"It's Zander Smith."

****

~Outside~

Emily Quartermaine nervously pulled at the blonde wig she was wearing, before taking a deep breath and heading inside. This was her problem so she was going to help fix it.

Scanning the crowd, she avoided the elbows and moved into the mass of bodies. So far so good she had made it inside and she hadn't seen Nikolas or the others yet. She knew he would freak if he knew she was here, but she hated being left out of things.

"Hey babe let's dance." A stoned guy with no hair stepped in her path.

Why did people feel the need to pierce their eyebrows? "No, I'm looking for my boyfriend."

"Well you found another." 

God he even had his tongue pierced. "No he gets mad when I talk to other guys, in fact the last guy I talked to finally got out of the hospital, after my boyfriend ripped out his nipple ring."

The guy flinched and melted back into the crowd.

Emily smirked and headed for the next room.

****

~Other Room~

"Thanks." Elizabeth took the water from Zander. She saw that the seal was broken and looked up at him warily.

"Do you want me to try it first?" He asked.

She looked back at the bottle, he seemed nice, but you could never be to sure.

Reaching over Zander took the bottle from her hands. "Let me." He took a long drink from the bottle.

"Sorry."

"Don't be I don't blame you for being careful." Zander told her. "I have a little sister, and I tell her repeatedly to do the same thing. But she doesn't listen to me, she's such a brat."

She laughed and took a drink. "I'm the brat in my family."

"Really? You don't act like it." Zander moved closer to her, his hand slipping in his pocket for the X and Roofies he had there.

"Trust me, the motto in my family was if something goes wrong, blame Lizzie."

Emily paused in the doorway when she saw Elizabeth talking to a taller dark-haired man, who had definitely spent some time in a gym. She wondered if that was the guy they were looking for. Hearing Elizabeth's laugh she relaxed it couldn't be, Elizabeth sounded to comfortable. She stepped back from the door, when Elizabeth turned to look her way.

When Zander moved it took only seconds, the pills that were in his hand, were now in her drink.

Elizabeth turned back towards him. "That is not Kid Rock. He doesn't even look like him."

"Oh I guess the shades and the red ball cap threw me." He said with a deprecating smile. He moved closer to let someone pass and deliberately jostled her hand that was holding the bottle, causing some bubbles to stir, and hiding the dissolving pills. "Sorry."

"It is a bit crowded in here isn't it?" Elizabeth asked, "and warm." She lifted the bottle and took a big swallow.

"Yes it is." Zander agreed hiding a smirk when she took another drink, it wouldn't be long now.

****

~Other Room~

Nikolas was still standing by Gia when a blonde with cornrows caught his eye. She had come to an abrupt halt about five feet away from him. Before he could focus on her, she had turned around and disappeared into the crowd. He looked after her, there was something familiar about the way she moved.

"So I haven't exactly figured out which one of the Bobsey twins are you hooked up with? The princess or the waitress?" When he ignored her, she tugged on his arm. "Hello, you could at least pretend to listen to me, after all I am helping you, and at great risk to myself I might add."

Nikolas looked back at her, "The only reason you're helping is because I'm paying you too, so don't try to give me that spiel."

Gia huffed out a breath at least the blonde one was fun to talk too. This one was so stiff, it was too bad, he was definitely the better-looking brother. "Look I'm going to look around again."

"Okay," Nikolas agreed it was time to check on Elizabeth anyway.

****

~Other Room~

"Are you hot?" Elizabeth asked fanning herself with her hand. "I'm hot all of a sudden."

"There are a lot of people here."

"I know, I hate crowds too. All those bodies pressed against you, I like the open, I like to be free." Spreading her arms, she hit a passing girl but didn't notice or care. "But what I love more than anything else is the feel of the wind when you're on a motorcycle. Have you been on a motorcycle?"

He opened his mouth to answer but before he could she was off again.

"I have I used to go riding a lot, almost every day. When you race with the wind, and there's nothing but the noise and the wind, it is so great. Do you have a motorcycle?" She asked taking his arm to steady herself when the room seemed to spin. "Did we just have an earthquake?"

"No." Zander moved his hand to her waist.

"No you don't have a motorcycle, that's too bad. I love them. Of course I've only ridden with Jason, do you know Jason?"

"Who is Jason your boyfriend?" He asked slipping his arm around her waist so she rested against him.

"My boyfriend?" She giggled. "Only in my dreams, but he is my more than friend. Don't you think that's nice? More my friend, I mean more friend." She frowned. "Do you have a motorcycle?"

"Actually I do." Zander said. "Do you want to go for a ride?"

Elizabeth squealed and gave him a hug. "Can we? Do you know the cliff road? I have missed it so much, you're not Jason but I can pretend." She took another drink. "No I can't there's only one Jason, buy you have a bike so that will be okay. Do you know Jason?"

"Elizabeth." Lucky's voice came from behind her.

She groaned and buried her head in Zander's chest. "That's not Jason is it?" She whispered.

"I don't know." He whispered back. Sometimes this was his favorite part, the girl's unpredictability after he gave them the drugs. A part of them was still striving for control, but the biggest part of them was already flying.

"Elizabeth," Lucky took her arm and turned her around. "You're stoned," he accused her in surprise.

****

~Other Room~

Emily turned around and ran straight into Nikolas. She quickly lowered her head, and tried to brush by him.

His hand closed over her wrist. "What the hell are you doing Emily?"

Emily yanked her arm free, kept her back to him, and put on an accent. "No Hablas Englais." She had only taken a step, when the blonde wig was jerked from her head. "Owww, Nikolas."

"You learn English so quick." Nikolas turned her around to face him. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to help." Emily crossed her arms over her chest when he glared at her. "It's my problem and I haven't done a thing."

"Emily we didn't want you here because the guy knows what you look like." Nikolas explained.

She yanked the wig from his hand. "Duh, that's why I came in disguise."

He snorted, "And it took me what a minute to recognize you?"

Emily was jostled closer to him from behind. "I would hope that you know me better than him, and that is why you recognized me."

He could smell her perfume, and realized that he had recognized her because of the way his body had reacted when she ran into him, not because he saw past the blonde wig. He shifted closer, his hand taking hers, "Emily..."

"He's here." Gia interrupted cutting off whatever he was going to say to her.

Nikolas blinked at her. "Where?"

"In the other room." She recognized Emily. "What are you doing here princess?"

Emily rolled her eyes and followed Nikolas.

****

~Other Room~

"Is this your boyfriend?" Zander asked.

"Nope, no, no, no." Elizabeth shook her head, sending the room spinning again. "He was but that was before he died. Now that he's alive again he doesn't want me anymore."

Zander looked down at her that was a new one.

"I'll tell you a secret." Elizabeth gestured for him to lean closer to her, before going on in a loud whisper. "I don't want him anymore either." She giggled again.

"Come on Elizabeth." Lucky took her arm and tried to pull her away from the guy she was with. "We need to go now."

"No." She snapped pulling free. "We are going for a ride." She told him haughtily. "He's not Jason but he has a bike."

"You're not going anywhere with him." Lucky told her reaching for her again.

"She says she doesn't want to go with you." Zander told him, smacking away Lucky's hand and shoving him back a step.

"Keep out of this." Lucky snapped. "Come on let's find Nikolas."

"Ugh." Elizabeth groaned. "There he goes again. Lucky was I so in love with you that I didn't realize how stupid you were?" She went on not even seeing the look of shock on his face. "How many times do you have to hear that I don't want to be with Nikolas before you grasp the concept? Do I need to get a tattoo here on my stomach?" She demanded pulling at her shirt, exposing her flat stomach. "Nope not going to do that, don't like needles. So I will make you a recording, on it I will say Nikolas is only my friend over and over again. If you listen to it while you sleep it might sink in, like os…oz…ozzy…ozmoranus."

"Osmosis." Zander told her.

"Yeah what he said." Elizabeth nodded. "If I told you everyday that I wasn't in love with someone, how many times would you have to hear it before you believed me?" She asked Zander.

"Once would work for me."

"You're smart, do you have a bike?" Elizabeth asked finishing her bottle.

"Yes, we're going for a ride remember?" Zander said slipping his arm around her waist and heading towards the door at the back of the building.

"No you're not." Lucky moved in front of him. "You won't take her anywhere."

"Lucky move." Elizabeth snapped while fanning herself again. She wanted to feel the wind so bad, she was so hot and she knew it would feel so good. She frowned at Zander he wasn't Jason, but he had a bike, so maybe it would still work.

"Lucky?" Zander repeated with a laugh. "I doubt you live up to your name very often."

Lucky looked past him to Elizabeth and held out his hand. "Please Elizabeth, please come with me, I need to talk to you, please baby."

Elizabeth looked at his hand, and then back into the blue eyes that once meant everything to her. "No."

Lucky's face-hardened into anger and he took a step closer, only to fall to the floor when Zander decked him.

"Did he fall down?" Elizabeth asked when Zander pulled her towards the door. One minute he had been standing in front of Zander the next he was on the ground. She looked back at him. "Do you think he's hurt?"

"Nah, he just slipped." Zander kept a hold of her hand and worked his way through the crowd.

A feeling of unease worked its way through the fog that she was feeling and a part of her tried to hang onto it. "Nikolas." She called when she spotted his dark head.

Nikolas turned around in time to see Elizabeth disappear out the door with some guy. He let go of Emily's hand and took off after her, shoving people out of the way, and stepping over his prone brother trying to get to her. "Move." He yelled driving one person into the wall, before he finally got to the door.

"Nikolas."

He heard his name coming from the right and hurried towards it, only to jump back against the building when a black Buick came flying up the alley, sending rocks flying everywhere. He had an instant to recognize Elizabeth in the passenger seat before she was gone.

"Elizabeth," he raced for his Jag. He had the keys ready and opened the door quickly, he could still see the taillights, up the street. He slid behind the wheel and never even looked at Emily when she opened the passenger door and got in beside him, the door was still open when he put the car in gear and took off after Elizabeth.

****

~Cedar Court Motel~

"I thought you said you had a bike." Elizabeth slid out of the car when he opened the door for her.

"I do." Zander took her hand. "I just need to get the key, it's inside." He gestured to the row building behind him.

"You live in a motel?" Somewhere deep inside of her, her dulled instincts were telling her to run, but they were easy to ignore, because of the prospect of a bike ride.

"No." Zander explained easily. "A buddy of mine borrowed the bike, he's staying here. I'll just get the keys from him." 

Zander stopped outside of room 24, the light was burned out by the door, he dug in his pocket for the key, and had to step back to find the right key.

The night air was clearing the fog in her head somewhat and she took a slight step back. "Isn't your friend home?"

"No, he's out with his girlfriend." He found the right key and slipped it into the lock.

"I'll wait out here for you then." Elizabeth took another step back, only to stop when dizziness hit her. 

"Come inside Elizabeth." Zander held the door open.

Elizabeth looked around the mostly empty parking lot. Something was wrong, what was it? "I don't see any motorcycles." She said slowly, taking another step back, so she was off the porch and back on the graveled lot a few feet away from him.

Zander moved closer to her. "It's here Elizabeth."

Elizabeth shook her head trying to clear it "I think I want to go back to the rave now."

"I thought you wanted to feel the wind." Zander lowered his voice, he needed to get her inside. He used this place because it was on the outskirts of town, and only had a few rooms occupied at anytime, but he didn't want to push it.

"No." Elizabeth took another step back.

"You said the wind made you feel free." Zander went on. "Wasn't that what you said you and Jason always did, ride the wind?"

Elizabeth smiled then, "You know Jason?"

"Yes I do." Zander said moving close enough that he could take her hand. "In fact Jason is the friend I was telling you about, it's his bike we're going to take."

"He's here?" She lit up at that thought only to frown. "You said he's with his girlfriend. He has a girlfriend?" Why did that hurt so much?

"Yes Jason and her will be here soon." Zander tugged on her hand, they were almost there.

"No." Elizabeth whispered, it wasn't fair that he had a girlfriend. She tugged on her hand. She didn't want to see him with a girl. "Now I really have to go."

Zander yanked on her arm pulling her into him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and bodily carried her into the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Jason." She screamed his name automatically and struggled trying to free herself from him. His arm was locked around her waist, and it tightened even harder when she tried to knee him in the groin. Her head, which was already spinning began to pound and the room began to go dark. 

****

~Crossroads~

"Do you see anything?" Nikolas asked coming to a stop in the middle of the road. He looked in all directions but saw no sign of the car anywhere.

"No." Emily said tearfully.

"Goddamn'it." Nikolas pounded on the steering wheel. He had gotten caught behind a station wagon, and it took an agonizing ¼ mile before he could get past it, and that was long enough that he had lost the car. He had lost Elizabeth. "She didn't want to come tonight. She never said anything, but I knew it. God why did I let her come?"

"Nikolas stop." Emily cried when he started hitting his head on the steering wheel she took his hand pulling on it until he looked at her.

"She called my name Em, she called me for help." He looked at her. "She needed me and I let her down."

"We will find her." She told him, she wasn't going to let him give up. "Let's check the motels around here."

Nikolas looked at her in shock, then slowly nodded his head. As much as he hated it, she was right, he reluctantly put the car in gear. He wanted to find her so bad, but he didn't want to find her there.

****

~Room 24~

She could feel his lips on her neck, then his breath on her face, she could smell his cologne mixed with his sweat. But underneath that she could smell his soap. It was the soap smell that took her back to another time, it was the smell that pushed past the paralyzing terror she was feeling. It was the soap smell that gave her the strength to fight him, strength that she normally didn't have. 

He tilted his head and she bit his ear hard. Zander yelled and jerked back from her, she pushed at his chest, bringing her feet up to kick him off of her, then dove for the door. As soon as she got to her feet the room spun, and it slowed her down. Falling into the door, she ripped it open heading for the safety outside. Turning back to see where he was, she ran into someone. Elizabeth screamed and immediately started fighting against the hands that held her in place.

"Elizabeth it's me, you're okay, Elizabeth."

The voice got through and she stopped struggling looking up at him, "Jason?"

"Yes, you're safe." Jason told her, keeping his arms around her when she started to shake.

"Zander…your friend…" She pointed back to the room she had run out of.

"He won't touch you again." Jason said.

Zander ran out of the room, coming to a halt when he saw a tall guy holding Elizabeth. "Let her go."

Elizabeth jerked at the voice.

"It's okay Elizabeth." Jason said soothingly never taking his eyes off the man on the porch, he could see the blood coming from his earlobe. "Wait by the bike."

"There is no bike." She said before she looked. She was wrong, there was a bike here now, it was parked next to the car she had rode here in. "Your bike is here. He said it was here, and it's here, he said you were here, and you're here, he said you had a girl…" She trailed off.

Jason heard her words but didn't pay attention to them, his focus was on the man that was heading towards him. "Go to the bike now." His tone left no room for argument and Elizabeth went to the bike.

"What did you give her?" Jason asked softly. If the other man had known him, he would have realized that softer his voice got the angrier he was.

"None of your business, all of this is none of your business." Zander came to a stop a few feet from him. He was bigger than the blonde so he didn't feel the least intimidated. "This is between me and my girlfriend."

"She is not your girlfriend. And you will never touch her again." Jason's voice was softer still.

Zander heard the lethalness in the man's tone, and reevaluated his opinion of him, when he caught sight of the coldness in the other man's icy eyes. Wariness entered his system, and he countered it by taking a swing.

Jason caught his hand easily enough and shoved him back.

Zander never even saw a flicker of reaction on the other man's face, and a feeling of unaccustomed fear went through him. He swung again, and Jason blocked him easily, but this time he countered with a right of his own. Zander's head jerked at the contact and he staggered back. Jason moved closer and swung again. Again and again his fists flew, the precision with which he dealt with Zander, was economical, there were no wasted movements, and he did not stop even when Zander fell to the ground.

"Jason." Francis stopped his arm mid swing.

Jason turned on him and Francis flinched at the violent coldness in his eyes. "You know we need him alive." Francis jerked his head, but his eyes never left Jason. "Besides do you want her to see this."

Elizabeth the thought of her, broke through his anger and he lowered his hand. He looked towards the bike and saw a wide-eyed Elizabeth sitting on it, clutching the helmet to her chest. He looked back towards Zander who was unconscious on the ground. "He lives for now." He turned towards her again. "I'll call Sonny, you better hang around."

Francis sighed in relief, he really hadn't wanted to try to physically stop Jason. 

Jason paused in front of the new guy Mike. "You let this get way out of hand." He told him.

The coldness in his boss's voice, and the violence he had just seen Jason do, made Mike start to sweat. "I didn't know who she was at first."

Jason leaned closer to him. "That doesn't matter, you shouldn't have let him take any woman in that room." He looked over at her again. "You have a day."

Mike swallowed hard and looked at Francis when Jason continued to the bike. "What does he mean I have a day?" He asked nervously. "He isn't going to kill me is he?"

Francis shrugged. "You might wish he had when he's done with you." He pointed to Zander who was still unconscious. "He never even broke a sweat with him, and he's bigger than you."

Mike started to shake. "You understand don't you?"

"I guarded that girl for six weeks." Francis told him coldly. "If there is anything left of you when he's done it will be my turn, and after that it will be Johnny's. Not to mention what Sonny will do when he hears."

"Mr. C-Corinthos?"

"Yes he likes that girl, he's not going to be happy you let her get hurt." Francis turned away and couldn't help but kick Zander once.

__

"Yeah."

"Sonny it's me." Jason said into the phone, stopping a few feet from the bike out of her hearing distance.

__

"What's wrong?"

"I'm blown, Zander Smith will definitely recognize me." Jason said.

__

"Damn'it how did that happen?" Sonny pinched his nose. "We need to find out who else is working with him and Sorel, Jason, you know that. How could you let yourself get blown?"

"He came back to the motel with Elizabeth." Jason explained shortly.

__

"What?" Sonny lurched to his feet. "Is she okay?"

Jason gripped the cell hard in his hand. "That new guy Mike, he let her go in the room with him, even though she was fighting him, by the time I arrived, she was screaming and came running out of the room with him behind her."

__

"Is she hurt?"

"I don't know, she's drugged, she scared, and she saw me beat him up." Jason snapped. "I got to check on her."

__

"Go, don't worry about anything but her." Sonny said immediately.

"I wasn't going too." When he went on his voice was low. "When were done with Zander, he's gone."

__

"I know." Sonny agreed. He hung up the phone slowly. How the hell did Elizabeth get mixed up in this? He shook his head, he could hear the anger in Jason's voice so clearly. He knew that Zander wouldn't be around after his usefulness was used up. He picked up the phone again and called Francis. "Francis, has Zander woken up yet?" Sonny paused for the response. "When he does this is what I want you to do."

Francis hung up the phone and shook his head, sometimes his boss's deviousness surprised even him. He glanced at the motorcycle and saw Jason talking to Elizabeth.

****

~Bike~

"Are you okay?"

Elizabeth shook her head automatically her eyes locked on a prone Zander.

"Elizabeth." Jason touched her chin, gently turning her head so she looked at him.

"Jason," she said with a smile. "Are you really here?"

"Yes." He smiled in relief, when he didn't see any bruises on her face. She looked fine except for the drugged quality of her eyes.

"I've been looking for you." She said suddenly. "Well actually I've been looking for your bike." She looked down. "Hey I found it." Her face lit up. "That means we're going for a ride right?"

"Right."

"I get to drive?"

"No." Jason took the helmet from her hands, set it on her head and hooked the chinstrap for her.

"But I found it and believe me that wasn't easy." Elizabeth pouted. "So I should drive."

"No." Jason shook his head.

"Give me one confeet, condrete," She blew a hair out of her face. "Tell me why not."

"Okay I'll let you drive if you tell me one fact about Uzbekistan." He crossed his arms and waited.

"Usedtrek, Uzfed, Uz." She groaned "That's cheating."

"I won so move back." Jason told her.

She grumbled under her breath but slid back on the seat. "Whoa." She muttered when he climbed on and brought the bike up. "Are you sure you remember how to fly?"

"I think you're flying enough for the both of us." He started the bike. "You think you can remember how to hold on?"

"Jason if I hold on to you this time I'm not going to let you go." Elizabeth told him.

Jason half turned so he could see her. He saw the serious look on her face. "Good." With that he turned around and put the bike in gear, sending them off into the wind. 


	2. Face painted on my heart

****

Babble: Ahhh you decided to risk Part II, how nice of you.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~

****

The Rave: Realizations

Part II

****

~Cedar Court Motel~

Francis was getting tired of waiting for Zander to wake up. He was also getting tired of Mike explaining every few seconds that he was only following orders. If Jason didn't kill Mike, he would, and he would do so very gladly.

"So he shows up with this girl, I didn't know what I was supposed to do. My orders were to watch him and see if any of Sorel's people show up to meet with him." Mike went on desperately. "He shows up with her and she's going on and on about a bike ride, and someone named Jason. I didn't know she meant that Jason. I just thought it was some girl he picked up." He looked at Francis for agreement, but Francis was looking at Zander who was still on the ground.

"I called and told him he was here with a girl, and I told him when I saw him drag her into the motel." Mike frowned. "I did that right away, so why is he still so mad?"

Francis looked over at him, "You let him take a woman in that room when she was trying to fight him off. You sat in your car and listened while she screamed. You looked at that closed motel room door, and you did nothing to help her." He moved so he was standing in front of Mike. "Are you really trying to say you did nothing wrong?"

"I was told to observe Zander Smith without him knowing it. I was ordered not to let him know I was here. How could I do that, if I broke up what was going on?"

"How could you live with yourself if you didn't?" Francis turned away from him when he heard movement behind him. "He's waking up, show time. And Mike if you fuck this up, you won't have to worry about Jason killing you tomorrow, I'll kill you tonight."

Zander groaned and coughed, spitting some blood on the gravel. His ribs were throbbing. He had played football for 8 years and he had never hurt this bad. Pushing to his hands and knees he sat back on his haunches. He could only open his right eye, and even then what he saw out of it seemed to be hazy. When he found that guy he was going to kill him.

He coughed again sending his insides into spasms of pain. Grabbing his right side with one hand he used the other hand to lever himself off the ground. He concentrated hard and held the dizziness at bay when he got to his feet. He was also going to get that bitch. She said her name was Elizabeth, Elizabeth something, he would find her, she would lead him to that guy and then he would…

"Look it's a dead man walking."

Zander turned his head quickly, "Fuck." The curse was loud even to his ears, because of the pain his movement caused. 

Francis slapped Mike on the back and laughed hard. He had taken off his jacket and his dress shirt and put them in the car. So he just had on his undershirt and the dark pants. 

Mike was dressed similar and they had moved to sit in front of one of the rooms. "How's it going buddy?"

Zander glared at them and began to work his way to the room. "Just shut the hell up."

Francis got to his feet and intercepted Zander, he made himself weave on his feet to give the illusion of drunkenness, although the way Zander was weaving on his own, he was beginning to think it wasn't necessary. "Man you have got to have the biggest balls of anyone I've ever seen." He reached down and took Zander's hand to shake it. He pumped it up and down enthusiastically and squeezed it hard, feeling satisfied when he heard the crunch of the other man's fingers and heard the groan of pain.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Zander jerked his hand back, and almost fell to the ground.

"I just wanted to shake your hand. I never thought I'd see the day when someone would challenge Jason Morgan like that."

Jason Morgan the name cut through the anger Zander was feeling. He knew that name, "That was the guy's name?"

"Yes." Mike walked up and slapped Zander hard on the back, aggravating the man's sore ribs. "And that was his girlfriend you were with."

__

"Do you know Jason?" How many times had he heard that question from her? Jesus how was he supposed to know that the Jason she meant was the Jason who worked with Sonny Corinthos. Now he had another reason to kill Jason and the girl, Sorel was not going to be pleased about tonight.

"He wasn't so tough." Zander said finally, forcing himself to stand up straight, while he looked at the drunken men in front of him. "I guess you can't believe everything you hear."

Francis laughed and couldn't help but move so he could elbow Zander in the ribs. Satisfied when the man doubled over in pain he spoke again. "I guess that's why you've been unconscious for the last twenty minutes."

"Yeah it's a good thing he didn't want to kill you in front of his girlfriend, and us. But I have a feeling he'll be back soon." Mike leaned closer. "I'd hate to be you when he does, Zander."

Zander was still bent over at the knees, so he missed it when Francis smacked Mike on the back of the head and sent the man to the ground.

"Mike never could hold his liquor." Francis said his eyes glinting in warning, when Mike looked up at him in confusion.

"So buddy, it's nice to meet you." Francis told Zander before bending down and pulling Mike to his feet. "Jesus this will be a great story to tell the boys at the club." He shoved Mike towards a beat-up Chevy van they were using for surveillance. "I'll make sure I tell them what you looked like, so when you're dead, we can remember you right."

Zander looked up at that. "I can handle Morgan any day, he just caught me off guard."

Francis nodded then moved by him towards the van, and deliberately stumbled so he hit Zander and sent him to the ground. "Sorry buddy."

Zander didn't bother trying to get to his feet, instead he crawled the last few feet into Room 24.

"Why the hell did you hit me?" Mike asked when Francis reached the van. 

Francis heard the door slam behind him and grabbed Mike by his shirt and slammed him back against the van. "We we're supposed to be two drunks who watched a fight, so how the hell did we know his name?" 

Mike paled he had fucked up again. "I'm so…"

"Save it and get into the van." Francis snapped.

Mike paused before opening the door to the van he looked up into the night sky, he had to wonder if it would be the last one he ever saw. He glanced at Francis who was sitting behind the steering wheel. He saw the anger in his face, and realized there was a good chance it was.

****

~Bridge~

"Wow, look at those stars." Elizabeth cried, trying to get off the bike, and look at the stars. The two actions proved to be too much for her, and Jason steadied her before she fell.

"Are you okay?" He asked getting off of the bike, and keeping his hand on her arm.

"Yep." She was struggling with the chinstrap on the helmet. "Why is this thing trying to strangle me?"

He brushed her hands away and unhooked it. "Better?"

She ripped it off her head and shoved the helmet into his gut catching him off guard and causing a grunt of surprise. "Okay? I'm wonderful." She moved away from him towards the bridge. "Where are we?"

"On a deserted road, this old bridge is pretty much the last of it." He set the helmet on the taillight and hurried after her, when he saw her jump up, so she was laying over the wide cement that formed the barrier. He slipped his hand, under the material of her tight black pants and pulled slightly, so the majority of her body was on his side of the barrier.

"It's so dark down there?" Elizabeth tried to move farther up to peer over the side again. "Hello." She yelled, she inched farther up, only to stop when the hand holding onto her pulled her back again. "No echo."

"No, I think you need a cavern for that." Jason said keeping his hand where it was and trying to ignore the feel of her skin. She was wearing some sort of crop top that didn't hit her waist, but the way she was lying made it rise up even more.

"Bummer." She brought her legs up and shifted so she was lying on the cement barrier, keeping her head turned away from him.

He moved with her and shifted his hand so it rested on her right side, so she couldn't roll off the barrier. "Do you know what he gave you?" He had kept riding hoping the night air would clear her head somewhat. At least that was what he told himself, in truth though he liked feeling her behind him. He had missed riding with her these last several months.

"No, but I'm flying." She turned to look at him, and she sat up in surprise, so she was straddling the barrier. "Jason when did you get here?"

Jason couldn't help but smile at her obvious delight, again he moved with her, this time taking her hand. "We went for a ride remember?"

She frowned and then looked past him towards his bike. "Did you know your bike is here?" She looked back at him. "I met this guy, who said he had your bike, but you have your bike, so he was wrong." She shivered. "I don't like that guy he lies."

"How did you meet him?" Jason still couldn't believe that she had ended up at the motel with Zander.

__

"It's Mike, Mr. Morgan. You said to call when he got back to his room." 

Jason glanced at his watch. "Hold up Francis." He said before speaking in the phone. "Is he alone?"

"No he has some girl with him, it looks like he met someone at one of the raves." Mike told him, watching the scene that was unfolding before him. Their voices drifted towards him.

"Does it look like she wants to be there?" Jason asked.

"Yeah their just talking." He paused to listen. "Apparently he's taking the girl on a bike ride, but he wants to go into his room first." He saw the girl back away from Zander and move back to the gravel, she turned her head, and he saw her in the light. She looked familiar to him.

"Do you recognize her from the photos we gave you?" Jason asked moving towards his bike. He gestured to Francis to go ahead to the car.

"Not from the photo's but she does look familiar." He watched them head for the room again. "They're going inside now, do you want me to do anything?"

"No. He's not supposed to know we're here." Jason said. "Just keep an eye out and let Francis know if anything else happens." He said in dismissal.

"Whoa." Mike said suddenly. "He just grabbed the girl and carried her into the room, she was kicking him." He shook his head. "She screamed the name Jason, isn't that weird." His cell phone began to beep signifying a weak battery.

"Mike intervene." Jason ordered.

"What I didn't hear you." Mike said. "I recognize her now, she's that waitress at Kelly's, the nice one, I think her name is Elizabe…" 

"Mike get her away from him now." Jason yelled into the phone, and ran for his bike. He didn't hear anything on the other end, and shoved the phone in his pocket, while he straddled the bike.

"What's wrong?" Francis called from the car.

"Smith has Elizabeth." Jason yelled before roaring off into the night.

The ride to the motel had been hellish, he kept seeing Elizabeth in his head the whole time. Images from that first night at Jake's to the last day he saw her on the docks ran through his head. He hadn't spoken to her since he'd been back. Secrecy was what he had needed, but he had seen her, in fact he made sure he did. He had seen how sad and uncomfortable she was, and had wanted to talk to her, but until things were settled with Sonny he knew he couldn't. Hearing Mike say she was with Zander made him afraid he had waited too long. When he'd reached the motel and he heard her scream, he felt fear for the first time in years.

"I met him at the rave." Elizabeth said moving again so she was facing him, her back to the gorge.

Again Jason countered her movements, moving so he was standing in front of her. "Why did you go to the motel with him."

"To go for a ride on his bike. I wanted to ride with you but you weren't here, so I thought I would ride with him." She smiled again. "But you're here, or are you here?" She frowned again, her hand tightened on his. "You've come here before but your not really here, why is that?"

Jason looked at her in confusion.

"But Zander said you were here, so maybe you are this time." She brought his hand up so it rested on her leg. "He said he knew you, and that we we're going to use your bike, to ride." She began to trace patterns on his hand. "But I wanted to ride with you." She looked up at him. "He said you were with your girlfriend." She frowned at the bruises on his hand, and brought it up to her mouth to kiss his knuckles, "all better."

"Elizabeth he doesn't know me, he was lying about it all." If it was possible he felt even more anger towards Zander Smith. It looked like he had used her memories of him to get her to go with him.

"All of it." She sighed heavily. "So you aren't here."

Jason reached up with his free hand and tilted her head up so she looked at him. "I'm right here Elizabeth." He could see the confusion and hope in her dark eyes.

Cocking her head she leaned into his hand and smiled softly. "I suppose it doesn't matter, I get to talk to you again."

He swallowed in oath. "That's what I want you to do, Elizabeth, talk to me." Her hand continued to trace his, and watched her eyes change again, a light came into them that he hadn't seen from her before.

"I think I like this dream, I swear I can feel your hand on my face." She reached out and touched his. "I can feel your skin too." She ran her hand down his jaw. "I loved the feel of your skin, it was so much rougher than mine, especially in the morning, or late at night, when it was rougher because of your stubble, like it is now." She leaned closer to him and he let his hand drop, when she pressed her cheek against his, to feel the stubble. "This is the part where you tell me I smell like snow."

"You told me snow doesn't smell." He said roughly.

She turned her face into his neck, her hands went to his hips, drawing him nearer. "You smell like the wind, all wild and free."

He jerked in surprise when he felt her lips on his throat. "Elizabeth."

"What?" She tilted her head back to look at him.

He looked down into her face, the need to kiss her was strong in him, and it had been there for months, ever since he had left Port Charles. And now here she was, giving him every indication that she wanted him to kiss her. He looked in her eyes, and saw the reason why he couldn't, they were unfocused. She didn't know what she was doing, and until she did, he wasn't going to take advantage of her. "I need you to talk to me."

"I always talk to you Jason," she pulled back in surprise. "You know that, it's just normally you aren't quite as solid when I do." She laughed and leaned back.

Jason's hold tightened on her, and drew her back upright when she leaned back to far.

"I think I like this solid version of you so much better." She told him. "It's nice touching you again. Only this time I want to touch more than your hand." She looked up at him, "do you mind?"

"No." The answer slipped out before he could stop it.

"Good, because if I keep a hold of you, maybe this time you won't disappear." She shifted again, opening her stance so he was standing between her legs.

"I need you to answer some questions for me." He tried to pull back, but she kept her hands on his hips holding him in place.

"Okay."

"Where did you meet Zander?" 

"The rave." She began to rub her hand up his arm. "I love your leather jacket, but it's nice to see your arms again." She looked at him, "you're tan, where have you been?"

"Lot's of places. Why did you go to a rave Elizabeth?"

"Had to." Her finger traced his bicep, and she felt the muscle that was there. "You've been working out again."

"I was always in shape." He said quickly.

"I know I tried to take your book from you remember?" Her eyes sparked in humor. "How many books do you have to lift to get a muscle like this?" She asked squeezing it.

Reluctant amusement lightened his features. "A lot. Now tell me about the rave."

"Ugh." She frowned and brought her hand up to his shoulder. "I don't like them, I've only been to two, and bad things happened at both of them. You're tense, Jason you need to relax." She sat upright and began to knead his shoulder with her hands.

Jason tried to ignore the faint trace of her perfume that drifted to him. He was doing his best, to ignore the press of her knees against his thighs. Now he was trying to keep his eyes on her face, instead of lowering them because the v-neck of her tight t-shirt was tantalizingly close right now, while she worked on his shoulders.

"You need to relax." She repeated.

He didn't think that would be possible. "What bad things happened at the rave?" 

"Well," she moved her hand to the base of his neck. "The first time Emily disappeared, and this time I disappeared. I wonder if it's a conspiracy. Where's Mulder when you need him?" She asked him seriously.

"Who is Mulder?" 

She laughed, "I forgot you don't do TV."

"Elizabeth please concentrate." Pulling her hands from his neck he set them on her lap. "What happened at the rave?"

Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "Jason you already know this, I told you before."

Jason rubbed a hand over his cheek and shook his head. "No you didn't."

"Yes I did. I always tell you things, I just don't remember telling you things when you're so tall." She looked up at him. "What's it like to be tall?"

"Probably the same as being short." He was getting used to how she was thinking at the moment. For every question he asked her, he had to answer one of hers. "Normally we talked when I was sitting down."

"That's right." She grinned her hands moving again this time they worked their way up his chest. "You're so smart, it's too bad you're not here, if you were, you could get us out of the trouble we're in."

He stopped trying to catch her hands when he heard her words. "The trouble from the rave?"

"Yes it's all Juan's fault too, he's why I had to go tonight if you think about it." Her finger traced his nipple through his shirt, causing it to harden. "How many sit-ups do you do a day?"

"200, how did Juan make you go to the rave? Why were you there?" He knew he should stop her, but she seemed so much more agreeable when she was touching him and he liked the feel of her hands on him.

"I was looking for a murderer." Her hands moved on to touch his jaw. "I normally don't like stubble, but yours is sexy, did you know that?"

"What murderer?" For once he didn't hear everything she said.

"I don't know, isn't that stupid, going to a rave to find a murderer and not knowing who he is? But that's Lucky for you, I don't think he came back all the way." She traced his bottom lip with her index finger. "I have tried to draw your mouth so many times, but I have never gotten it right. I think it's because your lip is fuller than I remember. It's soft too, soft and firm. How can it be both?"

It was getting very hard to concentrate on what he needed to find out from her. "Why were you looking for him?"

"Dead Ted." She said then jerked back and covered her mouth. "That didn't sound good, he's dead and I'm making him a joke."

Ted he wondered if she meant Ted Wilson, the cop that had disappeared. What kind of trouble had Elizabeth and Emily found themselves in now? "It's okay."

"Okay." She shifted so she was leaning partially on his chest. "How did you get this?" She asked her finger going to a small indentation on his forehead.

"I don't remember. Who is Ted?"

"A cop. I bet it hurt." She pulled his head down and kissed the spot on his forehead. "All better now."

Damn it was Ted Wilson. His hands had drifted down to hold her waist, to keep her steady, while she explored his face.

"Periwinkle, sky, cer…ceril…." She frowned, "what color are your eyes? I've tried to find the right shade of paint but I can't."

"They're blue." He said simply.

She punched him on the arm. "No they're not, I'm the artist and I say they aren't."

"Do you know where Ted is?" 

"Uh-huh, but I'm not supposed to tell." She frowned, "besides I already told you."

"No you told the less solid version of me remember?"

"That's right." She looked around as if checking to see if they were alone. "He's in the freezer. You know I once thought about trying to sculpt. I wanted to see if I could reproduce your face in clay. But you weren't here, for me to learn your face." She ran a finger down his nose. "But now I think I could, I know your face now, it's a nice face." Her eyes filled with tears, "I miss your face. Do you ever think about us and how we used to be?"

"All the time." He couldn't resist anymore, he brought his hand up and traced her cheek. "I've missed your face too, so much."

"I wish you were here." She said softly. "If I had kissed you that last day would you have stayed?"

"I am here Elizabeth." He ignored her question.

"You kissed my forehead, and I put my hand on your wrist." Her eyes searched his. "I did that to stop myself, because at that moment, for the first time, I wanted to kiss you, to really kiss you. I was afraid of that and instead I ran away."

"You weren't ready." He said simply.

"I'm ready now." She brought her face close to his. "Kiss me now Jason."

He brought his hands up to cradle her face, he let his thumb trace her lips. He traced them until he learned their texture, until he learned them, they way she had learned his a few minutes ago. He moved his hand, bringing her face close and kissing her forehead, in the same fashion he had before he left her the last time.

"Jason that wasn't what I meant." Elizabeth said when he let go.

"We need to go." He tried to step back, but her hands held him in place.

"Kiss me."

"Not like this Elizabeth." He told her softly and watched the tears fall from her eyes. He brushed them away. "Don't cry."

"This is a dream," she whispered. "Every time you go to kiss me in my dreams I wake up, so it must be a dream." Her voice got even softer, "I wish you were here Jason. You said you were just going away, but I wish you would come back."

He took a deep breath, he didn't dream, but he couldn't help but feel glad that she was dreaming about him. He cursed Zander Smith again, if she weren't drugged he would kiss her. "I am back."

Sighing she dropped her hands. "Whatever."

She was shutting down on him and he didn't like it, he couldn't seem to make her believe that he was here. And because he couldn't she was sad, he didn't want to see her sad anymore, he smiled slightly. "Do you want to go for a ride?"

Her eyes widened. "How?"

"On my bike," he stepped back and held out his hand. "Come with me Elizabeth."

She bit her lip and shifted to look past him to the bike. "Will you not disappear if I do?"

"Elizabeth I promise that I will not disappear on you again." He told her and wasn't surprised to find he meant it.

She hesitated then reached for his hand. "You're still solid." She said in surprise and then jumped off the bridge. "Whoa." She put her free hand up to her head. "I don't think the world is supposed to spin so much."

Jason went to steady her, and had to use his other hand, because she refused to let go of his. "Are you ready?"

"I'm always ready when I'm with you Jason." She followed him to the bike and stood there quietly while he put the helmet on her head again. "Even if you're not here Jason, it's so nice to see you again." She said suddenly and moved quickly surprising him again, by pressing her lips to his.

Soft like velvet, was the only feeling he was able to realize, before she stepped back.

"I drive?"

"No." He couldn't help but be amused at her determination when it came to his bike. 

"Usfedekalistcism again?" She asked with a pout.

"Yes." He smirked and got on the bike.

"Bummer."

****

~Cedar Court Motel~

"There's his car, and there is only one room back here that has a light on." Emily said quietly.

Nikolas's hands tightened on the wheel, the sonofabitch had her in a motel. Cursing in Greek, he hit the switch to pop the trunk, and opened his door.

Emily followed him to the trunk her eyes going wide when she saw what he pulled out of it. "A sword? Nikolas why do you have a sword in your car?"

"It's not a sword Emily it's an epee. I use it when I fence." He looked up at her, "remember when we used them?"

"Of course but what do you plan on doing with it?" She demanded watching while he pulled off the protective tip exposing the blade.

"I am going to get her out of there." He told her pulling out a tire iron and handing it to her.

"Are you nuts?" Emily demanded, jerking him around when he headed for the room. "This isn't some movie Nikolas, you can't just go in there like some Zorro wannabe."

"I'm not, this," he looked at the epee, "is just to scare him."

"Well it's scaring me." She hissed.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." He shoved the car keys in her hand. "Stay in the car, if there is a problem get the hell out of here and call the police."

"Nikolas, let's just call them now, come on you saw how big that guy was."

"I can't wait." He gestured to the room. "Neither can she."

"Be careful." She said finally.

"Get in the car and lock the doors." He told her taking a step away. He looked at the door the guy was awfully big. If he was going to die he wanted a memory to take with him. He turned back and slipped his free hand around her neck and pulled her closer to kiss her. His mouth moved over hers, and he felt her surprised hesitation before she responded, he kissed her for a second longer than stepped away. "I wanted to do that for a long time."

Emily stood there stunned while he walked away. She brought her hand up trying to hold his taste on her lips. It was even better than she had dreamed. "Be careful Nikolas." She whispered slipping inside the jag.

Nikolas took a deep breath and knocked on the door with the base of the sword. What the hell was he doing? He heard noises coming from inside the room but the door remained closed, so he pounded on it again.

"What!" Zander yelled opening the door. Before he could even register what was going on Nikolas had the sword pressed against his throat and was backing him in the room. "Easy man."

"Where is she?" Nikolas demanded.

****

~Van~

"Who is that?" Mike asked.

"Quiet and let me listen." Francis snapped.

****

~Room 24~

"Who?" Zander asked, keeping his arms at his side.

"Elizabeth." Nikolas snapped. His eyes searching the room, he saw the rumpled bed and the closed bathroom door. "Elizabeth come out." He yelled to the door.

"There's no one in there." Zander said. "Look I think you got the wrong room."

"No I didn't Zander, I saw you leave the rave with her, now where the hell is she?" Nikolas yelled, bringing the point of the sword up from Zander's Adam's apple and flicking it across his right cheek, opening a razor thin cut.

"Jesus you cut me." Zander yelled. "What the fuck are you doing with a sword?"

"I am going to be carving you with it, if you don't tell me where she is." Nikolas pressed the tip of the sword into Zander's throat, and trickle of blood, slid down his throat.

"She's gone." Zander yelled. This guy was totally nuts.

"Where?" 

"She left with her boyfriend." Zander said desperately.

"Don't lie." Nikolas yelled, moving quickly and giving Zander a matching cut on his left cheek.

"It's true." Zander whined. "Look at me man, do you think she did this? Her boyfriend Jason did this."

Nikolas really looked at him then, his shirt was off, and he could see the dark bruises on the man's side near his ribs. They were dark enough that he knew the pain went deep. He had a black eye, and his jaw was swollen on the left side. He was right, there was no way Elizabeth had done this to him. "Jason?" He repeated.

"Yeah she left with him on his bike, about an hour ago. I swear man I don't know where she is."

Jason and a motorcycle, it could only be one person. His fear for Elizabeth disappeared and his anger over what this man had did to Emily took over. He pressed the sword harder against his throat, and forced the man to his knees. "You have a bad habit of slipping girls drugs and leaving with them."

Zander for once kept his mouth shut, he would see this guy again, without the sword, and this would be a totally different situation. But for now he knew enough to know when to keep his mouth shut.

"If I hear about you leaving with a girl again, I will come back, and when I do…" His voice trailed off and he opened a paper-thin ribbon on Zander's neck. He really wanted to kill Zander, and that terrified him.

"This isn't some movie, you can't just cut me open with a sword." Zander's temper got the better of him.

Nikolas took a step closer increasing the sword's pressure on his neck. "My name is Nikolas Cassadine. Do you recognize it?"

Zander's eyes widened he had heard the stories about the Cassadine's he had thought they were only stories, but that was before one of them held a sword to his throat. "Yes."

"Good then you should know that I can and will do anything I want to you, and I will never get caught." With that he backed out of the room never taking his eyes off of Zander. He pulled the door closed and let himself relax.

"Scary."

Nikolas jumped and dropped the sword. "Jesus Emily." He focused on her, standing by the door. "I told you to stay in the car. What if he got by me?"

She held up the tire iron. "Then instead of cuts he would have dents." 

He laughed in relief. "Let's go." He took her hand, picked up the sword and they hurried to the car.

Zander watched them get into the jag. The inside light came on in the car, lighting the girl's features. "Emily Quartermaine we meet again."

****

~Van~

"Jesus those Cassadine's are whacked." Mike said in awe.

"Mike this is going to be the only time I say this. If you say another word, I will kill you." Francis glared at him, before reaching for his cell phone. "Sonny," he said when his call was finally answered. "I just heard something interesting."

****

~Jake's~

"Where did everybody go?" Elizabeth asked turning around in a circle.

"It's after 3:00 the bar is closed." Jason told her.

"I've never been in an empty bar before." She said moving to the pool table and picking up a ball that was on the table.

"I have." Jason leaned against the bar and watched her. "I like it at times like this, it's quiet."

"You know if you like the quiet so much, you probably shouldn't live over a bar." She told him, mimicking his pose by leaning against the pool table.

"I like it here it suits me when I'm in town."

Her face fell, "I wish you were in town."

"I've been in town for two weeks." Jason explained wearily.

"No you're not." She retorted angrily. "I know you Jason, if you had been in town you would have come and seen me. So even though your solid, you're not here."

He moved closer to her, "I wanted to come and talk to you, believe me I did, but I couldn't." He took the ball from her hand and set it on the pool table. "I did, however, see you. I've seen you everyday since I've been back. I watched you throw a sketchbook in the trash one day on the docks in frustration. I watched you fight and fight with Lucky. I saw you talk with Emily and Nikolas." He reached out and touched her cheek. "I watched you lean against the window in your studio and cry. And all I wanted to do was talk to you, to listen to you." His voice dropped, "To hold you, to kiss you. So Elizabeth I have been here."

"I've been waiting for you." She said softly, "I've been dreaming of you since you left. Even when Lucky first came back, you were still in my head, in my heart. I realized the other day that what I had been trying to hold onto with Lucky was the past. And what I had been dreaming about with you could be the future. That is if only you would come back."

"I told you I don't dream." His hand slipped to her hair, and he ran his fingers through it, marveling at the softness he found there. "But if it is a future you want, I'm here."

"If only…" Her eyes were sad and she stepped away from him moving to the jukebox. She dug in her pocket and put a quarter in it. "Dance with me." She said moving back towards him. "If you're really here, dance with me." She repeated.

He put his right hand on her waist and took her right in his, the pulse of the music came through the deserted bar. He didn't recognize the song, but he could feel the sultriness of it.

__

I thought you'd be out of my mind

And I'd finally found a way to

Learn to live without you

I thought it was just a matter of time

Till I had a hundred reasons

Not to think about you

But it's just not so

And after all this time

I still can't let go

He drew her in closer and swayed with the music, the throb of the music washed over him, when he listened to the words he couldn't help but feel a pull. He let go of her hand and moved his hand down to rest on her waist.

__

I've still got your face

Painted on my heart

Scrawled upon my soul

Etched upon my memory baby

I've got your kiss

Still burning on my lips

The touch of my fingertips

Is love so deep inside of me

His lips pressed against her hair, and he felt her breath on his throat. With a groan he tightened his hold, inserting a leg between hers. Her arms tightened around his neck and she looked up at him.

I was trying everything that I can

To get my heart to forget you

But it just can't seem to

I guess it's just no use

In every part of me

Is still a part of you

He bent slightly to press his lips against her forehead, before moving them softly over her face. Placing a trail of light kisses by her eyes, then down her cheek to her jaw. She moaned lightly and leaned heavily against him.

I've still got your face

Painted on my heart

Scrawled upon my soul

Etched upon my memory baby

I've got your kiss

Still burning on my lips

The touch of my fingertips

Is love so deep inside of me

"Jason." His name was said on a sigh, and he had never heard that tone of voice from her before. He nipped at her chin, while he brought his hand slowly up her back, to bury itself in her hair.

I've still got your face

Painted on my heart

Painted on my heart

Painted on my heart

"Kiss me." Her words were a plea that he ignored and instead moved to kiss her ear, and the soft spot behind it. The passion of the music continued to grow, while he discovered her taste.

Something in your eyes keeps haunting me

I'm trying to escape you

And I know there ain't no way to

To chase you from my mind

He looked down into her face again. He could see the longing in her eyes, longing that he knew was reflected back in his. He lowered his head again, and she angled her head up searching for his mouth. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but he knew that once would never be enough for him so instead he kissed her eyes closed.

I've still got your face

Painted on my heart

Scrawled upon my soul

Etched upon my memory baby

I've got your kiss

Still burning on my lips

The touch of my fingertips

Is love so deep inside of me, baby

Her arms dropped from his neck, to rest on around his hips, he was still moving slightly with the music. He felt the tension begin to leave her body, and her movements slowed, he was supporting her now. He knew that the drugs were finally going to win.

"I wish you were here Jason." She murmured quietly, before her arms dropped from his side, and he caught her against him when she passed out.

I've still got your face

I've still got your face

painted on my heart

painted on my heart

painted on my heart

Song Credit: Painted on My Heart by The Cult


	3. Would you have stayed?

****

Babble: And you're even reading Part III? Can you tell your fast becoming my favorite person????

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

The Rave: Realizations

Part III

****

~Studio~

"Elizabeth?" Emily called opening the door to the darkened studio, "she's not here." She turned to face Nikolas who entered the studio after her.

"Let's wait for her here." Nikolas said closing the door and flipping on the light. "She'll be here eventually," he moved to the couch and sat down wearily.

She frowned at him. "You don't think she'll go to Kelly's?"

"No," he scrubbed at his eyes. "Since Lucky lost his place at Jake's and had to move into Kelly's, she's been spending more and more of her time here."

"I know." She fiddled with some brushes on the table, she didn't feel like arguing with Nikolas tonight, but she had been feeling that it was time to get off the Elizabeth and Lucky bandwagon. She knew he didn't feel that way though, so she moved on. "I'm surprised you're so calm about this though, I mean a half hour ago you were waving a sword around like a Samurai."

"Because she's with Jason?" He leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes. "I'm just glad she's away from Zander."

"Kind of like the devil you know?" She asked moving over to sit on the arm of the couch, resting her feet on the cushion beside him.

"Something like that." Nikolas said with a slight chuckle. "But I don't think Jason is a devil."

She reached out and put a hand on his forehead. "Did you drink anything at the rave? That almost sounded like you didn't mind that Elizabeth was with Jason."

He reached up and took her hand, "I didn't say that." He looked up at her. "I'm never going to be Jason's biggest fan, but I know he does care about her."

"Okay now you're starting to worry me." 

He looked down at her hand. "I've realized you can't control who you care about. You can try to fight it, but in the end, you'll feel what you'll feel." He tugged on her hand, so she was sitting on the cushion beside him. "I almost lost Elizabeth entirely because of her relationship with Jason, I'm not going to risk it again."

"They weren't involved then, they were just friends, and you were in love with her." Emily said quietly, that still bothered her at times.

"No." His answer was immediate. "I wasn't in love with her, I thought I was, but we were never more than friends. I've only been in love once in my life."

"Not with Katherine, please tell me you didn't really love her." She demanded.

"No not Katherine." He agreed.

"Sarah?"

"No." Nikolas still had her hand and looked at her.

Unnerved by the way he was looking at her she backed off slightly. If he wasn't in love with Elizabeth, Katherine, or Sarah, who did that leave? The devil inside her said it was her, but she couldn't believe that. It was true he had kissed her earlier tonight, but he only did that because he was afraid he might die. He had never given her any indication that he thought of her as more than a friend, and she once spent so much time hoping for that, she would have noticed. She realized that several minutes had passed while they were looking at each other, and he still had her hand. "Then wh… never mind." She shifted so she was sitting with her feet on the floor, but she didn't move her hand. "I'm tired." She changed the subject by putting her head on his shoulder.

"Get some sleep then, Elizabeth should be here in the morning." Nikolas murmured, resting his head on hers. As far as he was concerned the morning couldn't take long enough to get here.

****

~Room 24~

"It's Thander Stith." Zander spit some ice out of his mouth and tried again. "It's Smith, I need to have a meeting with Mr. Sorel as soon as possible." He swallowed a groan when he got off the bed. "Yeah I know what time it is, that's why I'm calling you and not him. But I have some news that he needs to hear, so set it up." He moved for the bathroom, "10:00 a.m. at the warehouse? I'll be there."

He switched off the phone and studied his face in the mirror, the evening was evident on his face. His left eye was swollen shut, and he had a large bruise on the right side of his face. He also had a series of cuts, thanks to a fucking sword. There were a lot of people that he was going to be dealing with in the morning, and the name at the top of the list was Elizabeth.

****

~Jake's~

Jason moved closer to the bed and couldn't resist brushing the hair out of her face. The moonlight coming in from the window, illuminated her pale skin, he had worried she might have nightmares, but since he had carried her upstairs about an hour ago, she hadn't stirred. He ran his hand lightly down her cheek, and then reluctantly moved over to sit in the chair, that he had moved closer to the bed, in case she needed anything. He settled in it again to wait and moved quickly when his cell phone chirped.

"Morgan." He said quietly.

__

"Sorry to bother you." Sonny said.

"Is everything okay?" Jason asked quietly moving towards the window and farther away from the bed, so he didn't disturb her.

__

"Yeah I just need to tell you something and I don't think it can wait."

"What?"

__

"Zander had a couple of visitors after you left, Nikolas Cassadine and Emily."

"What the hell were they doing there?"

__

"Looking for Elizabeth, apparently Nikolas went after Zander with a sword." Sonny shook his head that was a new one.

"A sword?" Jason pinched his nose.

__

"Yeah he scared the hell out of Zander. The thing is Emily stayed outside, but Zander saw her and he knew who she was." Sonny explained the reason for his call. "I don't like that he knows her, and I wanted to tell you."

"There's more. Elizabeth and Emily know something about Ted Wilson, in fact I think they know where the body is."

__

Sonny rubbed his hand over his chin. "We need some information from them then."

"I know I tried to get more out of Elizabeth." He looked over to the bed, "but she was pretty out of it, I'll ask her again in the morning."

__

"Is she okay?" That was the other reason for his call, to check on her.

"Yes, but this should have never happened to her, Sorel and Zander are going to pay."

__

"Call me in the morning, apparently Zander has a meeting with Sorel at 10:00 so I'll let you know what happens."

"How do you know that?"

__

Sonny smirked. "Well while Zander was unconscious from his meeting with you, I had Francis put a bug in his watch."

Jason shook his head, "I'll call in the morning."

__

"You might call Emily and let her know that Elizabeth is okay." Sonny said before hanging up.

Jason frowned, checked the bed and then called his sister's cell number.

****

~Studio~

Emily jerked when she felt something vibrating against her side, it took a few more vibrations before she realized it was her cell that she had hooked on her hip huggers. She had put it on vibrate, knowing she wouldn't be able to hear it at the rave.

She moved slowly, so she didn't wake Nikolas who was still asleep beside her. Letting go of his hand she got to her feet. "Hello."

__

"Emily."

"Thank god, is she okay?" Emily whispered.

__

"Yes, she's asleep." Jason said quickly, he should have realized earlier that Emily would have been worried about her.

"Did you get to her in time?" Emily held her breath.

__

"Yes she's fine."

"Thank god." Emily sighed heavily and rested her head on the windowpane. That was a question she had been dreading the answer to. "Jason we need to talk tomorrow, there's some things that you need to know."

__

"I know, I'll see you tomorrow." Jason agreed. "I've missed you."

Emily grinned, "I've missed you too, so has Elizabeth." She paused, "You know Lucky's back right?"

__

"Yes."

"Well they are not together, and their not going to be." Emily told him. "I think she wants to be with someone else, in fact I think she has been waiting for that someone else to come back."

__

"Goodnight Emily."

"Night Jason." She'd work on him tomorrow. She pressed end on her phone, switched it back to ring mode then looked at the couch. Nikolas had shifted so he was lying on his side. She could wake him up, they could go home now, there was no reason to wait here any longer.

She moved back to the couch, there was enough room there that she could lay down beside him. She thought about it for another minute and then lay down, closing her eyes, when his arm came around her stomach holding her in place.

Nikolas waited until she settled before he opened his eyes and smiled in the dark.

****

~*~

Emily gradually became aware of a tickling on her face, she swatted at the irritant without opening her eyes.

Nikolas grinned and blew on her cheek again sending a strand of her hair dancing over her skin.

She groaned and swatted at the hair again this time hitting Nikolas as well. That caused her eyes to shoot open, "Nikolas."

He rubbed at his jaw, "what's left of him anyway."

"I'm sorry." Emily turned so she was lying on her back, looking up at him.

"It's okay." He smiled down at her.

"What time is it?" It was strange waking up next to someone, especially when that someone was Nikolas. Didn't he ever look bad? She knew her make-up had probably smeared, making her look like a raccoon, but he didn't seem to notice it, at least he didn't mention it.

"Early, I think it's around 8:00." He reached down and brushed some hair out of her eyes.

"We should probably go then." Emily said but she made no effort to move.

"Probably." He agreed before lowering his head and kissing her.

Emily couldn't help but respond. She'd liked him since she met him years ago, and the idea of kissing him had been her dream for so many years that she couldn't help but give into him.

His hand moved to her hip, while hers went to his hair, tilting his head, when he deepened the kiss. He shifted slightly moving his leg between hers, his hand tracing the exposed skin on her waist.

"No." She said suddenly breaking the kiss, and shoving at his chest so she could get off of the couch. "We can't do this."

Nikolas swallowed a groan, sat up and studied her, "Why not?"

"Because…because…" She trailed off, why shouldn't they? "Because we're friends, and there's Juan to think of."

"You broke up with Juan." Nikolas countered, he knew that he might not have picked the best time to tell her about his feelings for her, but it was done, so now he would have to make it work.

"But I still care about him, we're trying to work this out." Emily said desperately.

Nikolas swallowed his smile, for once she said she cared about Juan, not that she loved him, he considered that a victory. "I just want a chance."

"What-What are you saying?" She demanded.

"I'm answering the question you didn't want me too, last night." He told her getting to his feet to stand in front of her. "The person I'm in love with is you."

"Y-you don't mean that." Emily whispered.

"Yes I do. I've never been surer of anything in my life." Nikolas put his hands on her shoulders. "I just want a chance with you Emily."

"I've fallen for you twice Nikolas and both times I've ended up with my heart broken," she looked up at him. "Why would I want to risk it again?"

"Because you can't help who you care about, you can't help who you love."

"This is just too much to take in." Emily ran her hand through her hair. "I mean yesterday we were just friends and today you say your in love with me. Do you know how crazy that sounds?"

"Saying it out loud makes it real." Nikolas repeated the words he had used with Elizabeth.

"You're my friend if we try for more, we could lose that." Emily argued.

"Then why were you encouraging Jason last night on the phone. Him and Elizabeth are just friends why are you pushing for more?" Nikolas pressed her.

"Because I know he likes her, and I know she lo…" she trailed off.

He walked over and picked a sketchpad off the floor. "She started working last night for the first time since Lucky returned." He flipped it open. "This is what she was drawing."

Emily looked at the pad, it was a sketch of her brother on his motorcycle.

"I think she more than likes him."

"And you're okay with that?" Emily asked.

"I'm not thrilled but if he makes her happy I'll stand behind her." He moved back to her. "As long as someone I love is happy, I won't do anything," he put his hands on her shoulders. "But when they're not happy, then I will do something. That's why I'm speaking out. You're not happy Emily. Why don't you just see if I could make you happy?"

"Nikolas…" Emily stopped when the studio door opened and Lucky entered the room.

"I was hoping that Elizabeth would be here." Lucky said oblivious to the tense scene he interrupted.

Emily stepped back from Nikolas.

Nikolas mentally cursed his brother, when she withdrew. "No she's not here, but she's fine."

"How do you know?" Lucky demanded, he had spent most of the night looking for her, and had come by here finally in frustration.

"Someone found her before Zander could do anything to her." Nikolas explained shortly.

Emily's cell began to ring and she walked over to the window to answer it.

"Who found her? Why aren't you with her?" Lucky asked. "You know she needs you."

"You're right Lucky, she does need me, as a friend. And I will see her as soon as I can." He looked at the sketchpad that was open on the floor and went on. "But as much as I hate to say it, she is with someone that she needs a lot more than any one of us."

"Who could that be?" Lucky asked in confusion, the people who cared about her the most, with the exception of her Grandmother, were in this room.

"Jason."

"Emily's brother?" Lucky was shocked. "How could you let her stay with him?"

"Because she wants to Lucky."

"But you love her."

Nikolas rubbed his eyes, "Yes I love her, but I'm not in love with her."

"Yes, you are…" Lucky started automatically.

"No I'm not, I'm in love with Emily." Nikolas told his brother, causing him to go even paler in shock.

"Nikolas we need to go." Emily said walking over to them.

"Is anything wrong?" Nikolas asked taking her hand.

"No, but there's someone we need to see." She pulled him towards the door. "If you see Elizabeth and Jason later tell them to call me Lucky." She said before heading out the door.

Lucky moved wearily to the couch. Nikolas was in love with Emily, and Elizabeth was with Jason, things just didn't make sense anymore.

****

~Jake's~

She woke up with no warning at all. One minute her eyes were closed, her breathing deep, the next she opened her eyes and sat straight up in bed, looking around the room in confusion. Jason immediately got out of the chair and went to the bed. "Elizabeth." He kept his voice low so he didn't startle her. She looked at him, but her eyes remained unfocused and confused. He sat down on the edge of the bed. "Are you okay?"

She closed her eyes tightly and he watched her lips move, she was counting to ten. He couldn't help but smile while he waited for her to open her eyes. She mouthed the word ten, hesitated and then slowly opened her eyes. "I'm still here Elizabeth."

"J-jason?" Her voice was hoarse.

"Yes." He saw the doubt in her eyes, and frustration made him snap. "Touch me if you don't believe me. Or better still," he pulled out his pocketknife, "I'll cut myself, I'll bleed if I'm real won't I?"

She put her hand on his arm, stopping him before the blade could touch his skin. "Don't, I'm sorry I'm just confused."

"No I'm sorry." Jason said immediately, putting the knife on the bedside table. "It's just I want you to know that I'm here."

Her hand shook a little when she brought it to his face. He leaned into it, and watched her smile bloom.

"Jason." She said before moving closer to hug him, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." He told her.

"When?" She coughed, "How?" She pulled back to look at him, she couldn't believe he was really here. She coughed again, "when," only to stop and cough again.

"Are you okay?"

"My throat it's so dry." She said softly, actually it felt like it was on fire.

"I'll get you some water." He headed for the bathroom.

Elizabeth glanced around the room. Where was she? She looked down and saw the bruises on her arms, and that worried her.

"Here." Jason came out of the bathroom and handed her a glass of water.

She drank it all greedily and then another glassful. "Thanks." This time when she spoke her voice sounded like normal.

"Does your head hurt?" He asked setting the empty glass on the table.

"No, but it should right?" She asked. "What happened to me? How did I end up here?"

"How much do you remember?" 

She frowned and tried to clear the fog that seemed to have replaced her brain. "Nikolas picked me up for the Rave. I was tired, I didn't want to be there." She closed her eyes, "Zander." She paused remembering the tall guy she had been talking too, she remembered him giving her a drink. "Oh god."

Jason watched her fair skin turn even paler, "It's okay he can't touch you."

"Is…did he hurt me?" She looked at her arms and the bruises there. They were the only part of her that hurt, but that didn't mean anything. "Did he…"

"No." He touched her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Nothing happened with Zander, except him trying to kiss you. You got away from him, and then I was there."

"Thank you." She said softly.

"Do you remember anything else?" He pressed her. He wanted her to remember parts of last night, even though he already knew she probably wouldn't.

"Did we go for a ride?" She asked after a minute.

Leave it to her to remember his bike, he couldn't help but grin. "Yes we did and no you didn't drive."

"Bummer."

"That's what you said then." His face turned serious. "We need to talk about some of the things you said last night."

Her eyes widened, what had she said to him? Why was he here? "Can it wait a minute? I need to use the bathroom." She asked stalling for time.

Jason got up and headed for his dresser and pulled out a gray T-shirt. "Here, if you want to change."

She climbed out of bed, grabbing the headrest when she got dizzy. She saw that she was still in her rave clothes, and reached for the T-shirt. Their hands brushed and she couldn't stop the shiver of reaction his touch caused, her eyes searched his to see if he had felt it too, but they were unreadable. "I'll be out in a few." 

Jason stepped back and let her pass into the bathroom. "I'll get us some coffee." 

Elizabeth nodded and closed the door, she let herself lean against it for a minute in relief. He was finally home. He was home and she was hiding in his bathroom. At that thought she moved to the sink to study herself in the mirror.

"God, I look awful." She muttered before washing her make-up off. Fifteen minutes and no memories later she walked out into the other room.

Jason turned from his spot at the window when he heard the door. He caught his breath, she looked so much younger without her make-up and swimming in his shirt the way she was. She smiled at him slightly then moved to sit in one of the easy chairs, tucking her feet underneath her.

"I got you a coffee." He said handing her a cup.

"Thanks." She sipped at it when he sat in the other chair. "So how did I end up here?"

"I found you with Zander and I brought you here. I didn't want you to be alone." Jason explained.

"I'm glad." She looked away from him, "I didn't know you were back, how long have you been here?" She frowned, "Where is here anyway?"

"We're in my room above Jake's." 

"But I thought Lucky had to move, because there was some problems with the housing board." She asked.

"Actually he had to move because I told Jake I needed him gone. I didn't want anyone to know I was in town."

"Oh." Lucky had moved into Kelly's two weeks ago, so that meant Jason had been back for two weeks and she had never known it.

"About last night…"

"How did you know I needed help?" They spoke at the same time.

"You told me last night that you went to the rave to find a murderer." Jason went on, "and you ended up leaving with Zander after he slipped you some drugs."

"I told you that." Elizabeth looked at the cup in her hands.

"I've been watching Zander for a couple of weeks, so when you showed up at the motel with him, I knew about it." Jason explained.

"That was good." So he hadn't been looking for her. Why did that make her sad?

"It was more than good Elizabeth, Zander is probably the killer you were looking for." He told her bluntly.

"What?" Her head shot up and her hand started to shake.

"You mentioned Ted Wilson last night, I need you to tell me about him, and then I'll tell you about Zander." He moved and took the cup from her hand before the coffee could spill on her. Then he crouched in front of her. "Talk to me."

She wanted to touch his face.

"Go ahead." He said.

Her face colored when she realized she had spoken aloud, she tried to withdraw, but he took her hand and pressed it to his cheek. "Now talk to me."

She swallowed hard and looked into his eyes, "It all started when Juan wanted to go to a rave."

****

~Penthouse~

"So that's it, we have Ted on ice so to speak, and we were trying to find out the guy who framed me." Emily said. "We found out last night that his name is Zander Smith, but it was too late to warn Elizabeth."

Sonny sat back in surprise. His eyes moved from Emily and Nikolas, he was surprised at their story, no it was more like he was stunned by it. He couldn't believe what they had been living with for almost a month now. "So who all knows about this?"

"Just Juan, Gia, the girl who blackmailed Emily, Lucky, Elizabeth and us." Nikolas said. "And probably Jason by now."

Sonny pinched his nose. "Are you sure the freezer is secured?"

"Yes. With Stefan missing, no one questions me at Wyndamere." Nikolas explained.

"Okay." Sonny got to his feet and headed for the door. "Johnny."

"Yes?" Johnny opened the door.

"Get Max and Adam, they're going to go with Mr. Cassadine to pick something up, have them store it at that old drop we used to use on Pico Street until I tell them to move it." Sonny ordered. "Johnny it's a Type A package."

Johnny nodded and stepped in the hall to use the phone.

"What are you going to do?" Nikolas asked.

"I'm going to make this disappear." Sonny said. It was as much of an explanation he was going to give the kid. The only reason he was here at all was because Emily wanted him to stay. But his affection for Emily only went so far.

"What…"

"Nikolas don't push it." Emily said, moving to his side. "Just be grateful."

"Emily I need to speak with you for a minute." Sonny paused, "alone." 

Nikolas looked at her, and she nodded. "I'll be outside."

She waited for the door to close, "What did you want to say?"

"Why didn't you come to me when this happened?" Sonny asked.

Emily shrugged, "I didn't know if you would help."

"How can you say that? You know I would do anything for you."

"When I first found out about you and Carly, I came down on you really hard, because I blamed you for Jason leaving." She headed for the couch again, "I didn't know how to turn around and ask you for help."

He followed her to the couch. "You asked me for help with Juan."

"That was different, you already wanted to help Juan because of Lily, and this was about me, not him." She lowered her head. "Besides I didn't know if you would believe me. Jason would, but I didn't know if you would."

"Emily look at me," Sonny said when she finally did he went on. "There is nothing that could ever happen that would make me not help you."

She nodded slowly. "I think I better go."

Sonny nodded and led the way to the door. "Emily this will all be over in a couple of hours, I promise you."

She smiled in relief, "thanks Sonny."

****

~Jake's~

"You're awfully quiet." Elizabeth said after the silence got too loud. She had explained everything that had happened in the past few weeks and Jason had yet to say a word.

"I'm sad I guess, all this stuff was going on with my sister and I didn't know it. You were willing to risk your life to help her, and I didn't even know she was in trouble." He said finally from his spot by the window.

She crossed over to him and put her hand on his back. "She wanted to tell you and yet she didn't, she was afraid you would be disappointed in her."

He turned around to look at her, "That could never happen."

"I know. But there was also the fact you weren't here." She frowned, "although it turns out you were."

"Only for the past two weeks." He said quickly taking her hand so she couldn't walk away. "You can't repeat this."

She nodded.

"We knew Sorel has been increasing the drug movement in the city. He was using raves to help move it. We were watching Zander to find out who else was in the network, with Sorel." Explanations weren't something he was used to making, so it was difficult to know how much he could say. "No one was supposed to know I was here. If Sorel knew there was a chance he would switch to another network and we didn't want that."

"So I blew your cover huh?"

"Yes but I'm not sorry," he stopped with a frown. "I mean I'm sorry you were drugged, but I'm not sorry that I get to talk to you again," he brushed his thumb over her cheek. "It's been hard just watching you without talking to you."

"You watched me?" The surprise was evident in her tone.

"I had to see you, and when I did, I knew I had to see you again." He explained.

The hope she felt when she heard his words seemed to fill the emptiness she had been feeling for so long. "Is it wrong for me to be glad that I was drugged?"

Jason shrugged. "I'm sorry you've been sad."

"I'm not anymore." She said softly. 

"You said some other things last night, things that I would like to talk about now."

She took a nervous step back from him. "You know you probably can't put much stock in what I said last night, after all I was under the influence so I probably wasn't thinking to clearly."

"I thought that was when you spoke the truth, when you can't think up a reason to lie." Jason took a step towards her, and she countered by taking another one back.

"Well since I can't remember what I said, it doesn't count." She told him before turning around.

"I can tell you what you said." His voice came from right behind her and she couldn't help but shiver in reaction.

"How would I know if it was the truth?" She asked keeping her back to him.

"Because I don't lie." 

"Oh that's right."

"One of the questions you asked me last night, I didn't answer, I would like to do that now." He said turning her around so she faced him.

"Alright." She nervously bit her lip.

"You wanted to know if that last day when I told you goodbye, if you would have kissed me, would I have stayed."

She closed her eyes, "well that was mortifying."

"I didn't answer you because I wanted you to hear and remember my answer." He told her softly.

"Okay I'm listening then," she took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "Would you have stayed?"

"No."


	4. Follow your heart

****

Babble: You made it this far and I'm so flattered. I hope you like this part as well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

The Rave: Realizations

Conclusion

****

~Warehouse~

"You're telling me Jason Morgan is not only back in town, he's the one who beat you up?" Sorel asked.

"Yes." Zander admitted, "I didn't know who he was until later. I didn't know she was his girlfriend."

"So you had Elizabeth Webber alone and drugged in a motel room, and out of nowhere Morgan shows up?"

"Yes."

Sorel drummed his fingers on the desk. "You know Zander I had high hopes for you, but you seem to be making a lot of mistakes, mistakes I just can't have in my organization."

"Mr. Sorel, I can handle this, I just wanted you to know." Zander said quickly.

"Like you handled the Ted Wilson matter?" Sorel asked. "Again that was your plan, framing Jason Morgan's sister for the murder of a cop was inspired," he got up from his desk. "Only I never got to read that headline, the only thing my paper says is, a cop is missing."

Zander shifted in his chair causing the plastic underneath it to crinkle. "I don't know what happened with that."

"I guess not, so you want to tell me how you ended up with Elizabeth Webber?"

"I met the girl at the rave, I didn't know who she was." Zander explained, rubbing at his eyes, the paint fumes in the partially painted office were getting to him.

"Did you know that she is Emily Quartermaine's best friend? Did you know that she doesn't go to raves? That she is a college student who actually works and studies?" Sorel asked, "So the mere fact she went there meant she was looking for someone?" He paused, "and guess who she found."

"Why would she be looking for me?" Zander asked, this wasn't going the way he thought it would.

"Why don't you tell me?" Sorel asked moving around the desk again, "are you sure no one saw you that night?"

Zander flashed back to the girl with braids he had ran into outside of the motel room.

"I see from the look on your face that there is."

"She's just a rave rat, she doesn't know anything." Zander said nervously.

"Tell me was this rave rat there last night?" Sorel asked.

Zander frowned trying to remember. He had turned around to look, when Elizabeth had yelled the name Nikolas. He saw the guy, and behind him were two girls, Emily Quartermaine and… "Oh shit."

"So she was there, she recognized you, you end up at a motel with Jason Morgan's girlfriend, and he ends up there too." Sorel began to drum his fingers again. "Zander you've brought a lot of trouble down on me. Trouble I don't need."

"Look I will handle this, no one knows where the cop is, so no one can pin anything on me or you."

"I'm afraid," Sorel said getting to his feet and moving to a file cabinet. "There is someone who can pin something on me. And I can't have that."

"Mr. Sorel…" Zander's voice trailed off.

"Goodbye Zander." Sorel said turning with the gun in his hand and pulling the trigger.

****

~Van~

"What was that?" Mike asked when a thud came over the speakers.

"That would be Zander Smith hitting the ground, it seems his usefulness has come to an end." Francis explained, before picking up his cell to call Sonny.

"He shot the guy in his own office?" Mike repeated, "that's kind of dumb, blood will be everywhere."

"That's what the plastic was for you idiot." Francis shook his head.

****

~Jake's~

Elizabeth sank weakly on the bed, that was brutal, but honest, like he said he didn't lie. She felt so hurt, but it was her own fault, she was the one that had misread the signs, he hadn't done anything to lead her on. She knew she should be embarrassed but all she felt right then was pain.

"I wouldn't have stayed because you weren't ready to move on yet." Jason crouched in front of her, he could see the hurt his words had caused, in her eyes. "I wasn't ready yet."

"Really?" She asked softly reluctant to hope.

"Yes. Elizabeth you were coming out of your grief, but you needed to stand on your own for a while, and I needed to figure some things out too." He took her hands in his. "Neither one of us would have been ready to find out what would have happened if we kissed."

"Are you ready now?" She asked softly her eyes searching his. She thought she saw the answer in them, and that gave her the courage to ask.

"That depends, do you want to kiss me so I will stay in town, because you can't be with Lucky, or…" He stopped when she pressed her finger to his lips.

"I want to kiss you, because you haunt my dreams. Because I felt fully alive for the first time in forever when I woke up and saw you here. Because the thought, that I will never be able to kiss you, scares the hell out of me, because…" Her words were stopped by his lips.

The kiss was soft at first, they were learning each other's taste. It was sweet, but she knew that there was so much more ahead, and it was everything she had been hoping for. 

He broke the kiss and looked at her. "I got tired of waiting."

"I'm glad." She told him, drawing his head up to kiss him again. This time his mouth was a little more familiar, and yet still new. His mouth cruised over hers, and he nibbled at her mouth, to get her to open for him. His hands lost himself in her hair, while he lost himself in the taste of her, he moved up to press her back to the bed, shifting so he was lying on his side beside her.

Whether it was minutes or hours later, he didn't know, but when he finally broke the kiss, her hair was messed by his hands, her lips bruised from his lips, and her eyes were half opened and full of need for him. "No I wouldn't have been ready for you in January, Elizabeth. I wonder if I'm ready for you now."

"Too late to pull back now." She smiled at him, moving to lean on her elbow, while she traced his mouth with her hand. "I told you if I hold onto you this time I wasn't letting go."

"You remember that?" 

"Pieces." She said with a smile, "only pieces." She leaned down and began to kiss him again, only to stop when his cell began to ring. She flopped back to the bed with a groan, "I know you have to get that."

Jason sat up and reached for the cell on the table, "Morgan." He paused and listened for a minute before glancing at his watch, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Elizabeth sat up at his words, swallowing her disappointment she looked for her boots. She was zipping up her boots when he ended his call.

"Sorry." He said getting to his feet.

"It's okay Jason, I understand," she took his hand when he offered it and headed for the door. "Am I supposed to keep it a secret that you're here?" She asked when they headed down the stairs.

"No. Emily already knows, there's no reason to hide anymore." He opened the backdoor of Jake's and stepped out into the bright sunlight.

Elizabeth paused in the door, trying to adjust to the light, maybe her head did hurt.

He saw her hesitation and held out the helmet, "Are you coming?"

"It depends," she took the helmet from him. "Who drives?"

He leaned against the seat, "You can, if you can answer one question for me."

"Shoot." She said pulling on the helmet.

"Tell me one fact about Uzbekistan, just one little fact." He held up his finger.

"Uzbekistan?" She repeated slowly, stalling for time.

"Yes." He nodded, "tick, tock," he grinned when she glared at him. "That's the clock."

"Ok, well, Uzbekistan, it rains there when you forget your umbrella." She gestured to the bike. "Okay I drive, get on."

Jason shook his head. "That is not a fact."

"Can you prove I'm wrong?" She asked when he got on the bike, "I didn't think so," She said when he looked at her. "So I'm right."

"You know I'm starting to think that you only like me because of my bike." Jason grumbled.

She reached over and took his face in her hands, and brought his mouth to hers. This kiss was stronger then the others, more passionate, he felt her tongue trace his lips lightly asking for permission to enter, and he opened for her. She explored his mouth, and his arms slid around her waist drawing her nearer. They were both breathless when she pulled back. "You can't do that with a bike." She told him before slipping on the bike in front of him.

"That's good to know." His voice rumbled in her ears and his hands covered hers on the handlebars and he started the bike for her.

****

~Studio~

"I need to see Sonny and then Emily, so I don't know how long it will take." Jason said leading the way to her studio.

"That's okay, I want to go back to Kelly's and shower, and I better find Emily and Nikolas too, I bet their worried." She let go of his hand, bent down and unzipped her boot, and pulled a string off her ankle that held a key.

"You always carry your key on your ankle?" He asked leaning against the doorjamb.

"In case you didn't notice, these pants don't have pockets." She shot back sliding the key in the lock.

"Oh I noticed." He said softly letting his eyes roam over her.

The look he was giving her seemed to start a fire inside of her, and she knew that he had been right, she wouldn't have been able to handle a look like that from him in January. She was glad that she could now. She stepped closer and he was lowering his head to kiss her, when the studio door opened.

"Elizabeth, I thought I heard your voice." Lucky frowned when he saw her leaning against Jason, and Jason leaning down like he was going to kiss her.

"Lucky what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked smiling regretfully at Jason before heading inside the studio. "How did you get in anyway?"

"Nikolas and Emily were here when I got here, they left about an hour ago." Lucky ignored Jason to follow Elizabeth, "where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere."

"I've been with Jason, he got me away from Zander," she gestured to Jason who stood just inside the door. "Aren't you going to say hello to him?"

"Jason." Lucky said shortly.

"Lucky." Jason nodded his head, he didn't look like the kid that used to rent a room from him.

"Look Jason I hate to be rude," Lucky started, "thanks for helping Elizabeth and everything, but I need to talk to her alone."

"Lucky this is my place, you don't have a right to tell people to leave." Elizabeth snapped, "Jason is staying, if you don't like it, you can leave."

Lucky looked at her in shock, she didn't sound like she normally did.

Jason hid his grin, "It's okay Elizabeth, I need to go. I'll see you later?"

She crossed to him and smiled. "Count on it." She stood on her toes and kissed him goodbye.

Jason was surprised but kissed her back, ignoring Lucky's groan, while he did so. "I'll see you soon," he said when he finally stepped back.

She closed the door slowly and turned to face a glaring Lucky, "What?"

"I thought you told me he was just a friend."

"He was, and now he's more." She set her shirt on the table and took a breath bracing herself for the argument that she knew was coming.

"How long have you been seeing him?" Lucky demanded.

"Lucky that's really none of your business. You and I aren't involved anymore, so I'm free to see who I want to."

"You belong with Nikolas."

"I don't belong to Nikolas," she snapped. "I don't belong to you. There is only one person that I will ever belong to."

"Who? Jason? Are you crazy?" He cried.

"No myself, I belong to myself," she cried. "But I am choosing to be with Jason." She brushed past him and picked up a sketchpad from the floor.

"Don't you see that Jason can get you killed?" He argued.

"There are no guarantees in life Lucky, I learned that a long time ago, we both did."

He shrugged, "But Nikolas is in love…"

"With Emily," she interrupted him. "Anybody with eyes can see that he is crazy about her. We're just friends and that's all we will ever be."

Lucky shoved his hands in his pockets, it didn't make sense to him. He knew that Elizabeth and Nikolas belonged together. Not Nikolas and Emily or Jason and Elizabeth, why didn't they see that.

"And besides I care about Jason as more than a friend, and that's not going to change." She finished, glancing at the painting of _The Wind_ that was on her easel.

"Last week you were trying to convince me, we should get back together, and now you're with Jason. Do you know how that sounds?"

"I don't care how it sounds Lucky," she sat on the couch. "It's true I was fighting for you, but at the same time I wasn't. I was fighting for the boy I once loved, the boy who isn't here anymore. Lucky you have been saying for months that we've changed and I didn't want to hear it, but you're right we have."

"But…"

"Lucky don't you see I'm not 15 anymore, I don't need you to be my protector or my hero. I'm not 16 either, I don't need you to be my perfect first love anymore," her eyes searched his looking for understanding. "I'm not 17 anymore, I'm not devastated and alone," she sighed. "I'm not even the 18 year old who was so afraid to let go of the past that I tried to hold back change," she got to her feet. "I'm 18 and I belong to me, I don't have everything figured out, I don't know where I'm going to be in 5 years, but I'm not supposed to. I'm just taking my life as it comes, I'm finally living it again for myself."

"And you want Jason?" He asked slowly, he felt like he was losing her. But hadn't he been telling her they were over for months?

"Yes I do. I hope you'll support me and be my friend." She took his hand, "you will always have a part of my heart. You will always be my perfect first love, but I'm ready to love again, and that means I've finally let you go."

"It feels like we're saying goodbye." Lucky said finally.

"I hope not, before everything that happened with us, we were friends, I hope we still are." She moved closer and gave him a hug, "be true to yourself Lucky."

****

~Docks~

"Emily."

Emily stopped her pacing of the docks and ran for her brother, "Jason, it's so great to see you."

"You too." He said giving her a hug.

"You have the best timing." Emily said stepping back, "thank god you were there for Elizabeth."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. Are you okay?" He asked leading her to the bench to sit.

"I'm better now. Do you know?" She saw his nod and turned away, "are you ashamed of me?"

"Emily look at me," he waited for her to comply. "You are my sister, who I love very much, there is no way I could be ashamed of you."

Sighing in relief she hugged him again, "I wish you would have been here, I was so scared."

"Why didn't you go to Sonny?"

She shrugged, "I wanted you not him. I know he's your best friend, but I could barely handle the idea of telling you what happened. I didn't want him to know."

"You could have asked him to get a message to me." Jason persisted.

"Do you realize how weird that sounds?" she snorted, "I can't know where you are, but I can get a message to you through Sonny."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it was just the first time I needed you and you weren't here," she studied him. "Are you going to stay for awhile?"

"Maybe."

"I hope you do, I know Elizabeth wants you too." She shifted to face him on the bench, "she really missed you."

"I missed her too." He could see the curiosity in her eyes, and decided to make her work for the information.

"She's really a grown a lot." Emily tried again, he could at least give a little.

"Mm-hmm." He kept his answer simple, "I really didn't notice."

"Jason," she snapped.

"What do you want to know Emily?" He asked finally putting her out of her misery. "Do you want to know if I like her? You already know I do. Do you want to know if I want to date her?" He paused, "Would it bother you if I did? Because it did before."

"What I was mad about before was the fact I thought you two deliberately lied to me about your relationship. Not the idea of you two dating." Emily explained.

"That's good, because I don't want you to get mad at me again," he said casually waiting for her reaction.

"I wouldn't get mad at…" She trailed off when his words sank in. "You mean you are dating?"

"Something like that," he admitted.

"That's so great," Emily cried, hugging him again, before jerking to her feet when she heard the sound of an approaching boat. She moved to the edge of the dock and saw Nikolas approaching on the launch, she frowned when she saw he was alone.

"What happened?" She pounced as soon as he stepped on the dock. "Did something go wrong?"

"No relax Emily everything is fine." Nikolas put his hands on her shoulders, "they took the package on another boat."

She sagged against him in relief, the whole nightmare was almost over.

Jason frowned at the couple.

"You know your face could freeze in that position if you're not careful." Elizabeth teased walking down the stairs towards him.

He smiled and turned to look at her, she had changed since he saw her last, she looked a lot more comfortable. "Hey." He held out his hand and she took it.

"Look at it this way at least he's not Juan." She told him.

"What?" He looked at Emily and Nikolas again then back at her, "You mean they're dating?"

"No." She hid a smile at his relieved expression, "but they soon will be. Nikolas is in love with her, so it's only a matter of time." She couldn't stop the grin when she saw his frown.

"Why does she have to pick these guys?"

Elizabeth laughed, "I don't think you can pick who you fall for. And tell the truth no one will ever be good enough for your little sister." She teased, pressing a kiss to his throat, "in that respect your just like any other big brother."

"Elizabeth." Emily called heading for her friend.

"Hey Em." Elizabeth smiled and hugged her friend.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Emily said pulling back to look at her. She didn't even look tired, the sadness that had been in her eyes was gone too. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Jason can I speak to you for a minute?" Nikolas asked.

Jason looked at him for a minute, then sighed and took a few steps away from Elizabeth.

"First I wanted to say thank you for helping Elizabeth, I was supposed to keep an eye on her last night, and I messed up." Nikolas looked at her briefly before going on. "Thanks to you Elizabeth did not have to pay for my mistake."

Jason was quiet but he couldn't help but feel a little grudging respect for the way Nikolas was willing to own up to his mistake.

"Look you and I are never going to be friends, mostly because of the way I was the first time Elizabeth was around you, but I have realized in the last few months, that things and people aren't always black and white." He frowned a part of him couldn't believe that he was having this conversation with Jason Morgan, but the more realistic part of him knew he had too.

"In what way?" Jason asked.

"People aren't just bad or good, there is a lot of gray in between," he looked at Jason again. "I am never going to believe that you are good enough for Elizabeth, and I will always worry when she is with you. But I am not going to say anything or try to stop her from seeing you. As long as she wants you in her life, and you do not hurt her, I won't have a problem with you," he took a step closer. "But I want you to be clear on one thing, if you do hurt her, then we will have a problem."

Jason studied the man in front of him, gone was the spoiled boy he had fought with in December, this man had changed a lot. His respect for Nikolas grew. "Fair enough Cassadine, as long as you know, the same applies to Emily."

****

~Bench~

"Do you think we should break that up?" Emily asked.

"No I think they'll be fine, they're pretty smart most of the time."

"Well for men they are." Emily grinned.

"Emily about Jason…" Elizabeth stopped. She didn't know how Emily would feel about her and Jason being together.

"It's okay Elizabeth, I know and I'm all for it," Emily cut her off.

Elizabeth smiled in relief, "I'm so glad I was afraid you might be mad or disappointed."

"Why disappointed?"

"Well you were always pushing for Lucky and me to get back together," she paused. "You kept trying to keep my spirits up, I didn't know how you would feel about me letting him go for good."

"Elizabeth I loved Lucky and you together, you were my ideal. But this version of you two isn't working, I saw that. I want you to be happy and I want my brother to be happy," she shrugged. "I got a twofer happening all at once."

"Thanks," Elizabeth hugged her again. "Now what about you?"

"What about me?" Emily evaded Elizabeth's eyes, "Juan and I are talking you know that."

"If Juan is who you want then go for it," she nudged Emily in the ribs forcing her to look up. "But don't settle just because you're afraid of being hurt. I almost did and it nearly killed me."

Emily studied her shoes and Elizabeth sighed and headed for Nikolas. "Hey Nikolas," she said getting his attention and hugging him.

Nikolas's arms tightened around her in relief, "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I won't," she grinned. "You want to let up it's getting hard to breathe."

"Sorry." He immediately let her go and studied her, other than some bruises on her arms she looked fine. He saw a light dancing in her eyes and realized that even with the bruises she looked better than she had in over a year. "So you finally said the words out loud."

"Yes," she searched his face for disappointment.

He glanced past her to Jason who was talking to Emily, "Are you happy?"

"Yes," she bit her lip waiting for his reaction. She didn't realize how much she wanted his support until now.

He could see the concern in her face. "All I want is for you to be happy. If Jason makes you happy, who am I to stand in your way."

"Thanks Nikolas," she hugged him again, "you don't know that that means to me."

"You better stop doing that, Jason might get mad. I don't think you want us to fight again."

"I don't think that will be an issue, you don't have your sword with you," she teased.

Nikolas reddened. "You heard about that did you?"

"Yes." She frowned at him, "and we need to talk about that too."

"Nikolas I need to go home, can you give me a ride?" Emily's voice broke into their conversation.

"Yes," Nikolas said grateful for the reprieve.

"I'm keeping my fingers crossed for you," Elizabeth whispered to him before turning, "Bye Emily."

Jason slipped his arms around her waist, "Are you okay?"

"I'm great." She brought her hands up to rest on his.

"Good then it's a good time to tell you something," he said turning her around.

She saw the serious look on his face and nervously bit her lip, "What?"

"I need to go out of town."

"Oh," she tried to keep the disappointment from her face, but knew she failed miserably. "When do you leave?"

"Tonight," he kept a hold of her hands when she tried to drop his.

A day that was all she was going to have with him. She wanted to scream because it was so unfair, but she wouldn't. She looked at their joined hands and blinked the tears away. "Okay so what do you want to do before you go?"

"Look at me," he pleaded softly.

She sighed and looked up at him.

"Do you think I'm not coming back?" He asked when he saw the defeated look in her eyes.

She shrugged, "I don't know."

"After everything we said earlier, and last night, do you really think I would leave you and not look back? Do you really think so little of me?" He brought his hand up to her face, "I wouldn't do that."

"So you'll be back?" She covered his hand with hers and let herself hope.

"Yes I'm coming back, but I was hoping that you would come with me."

She blinked in surprise, "What?"

"I have to do something that will take about a week, while I do that you can have some time to yourself in Puerto Rico. After that I thought we could just travel a bit." He knew he was rushing things but he wanted her with him.

"Puerto Rico?" She repeated her emotions had been through the wringer in the past two minutes and she wondered if she was hearing him correctly.

"When do your classes start?"

"After Labor Day," she answered automatically before stepping away from him to look at the water.

"Today is July 29th, that would give us almost a month together." He wanted that time with her alone, so they could get to know each other again, and at the same time, begin again.

"This is awfully sudden, we would have to leave tonight?"

"Yes," he wanted to see her eyes, so he could see what she was thinking, but he let her be.

"Why couldn't I just meet you when you're done with your work. Or why don't you just come back here when you're done?"

"You could and I could," Jason admitted. "But I'm hoping you'll come anyway.

"Why?" She turned to face him.

"Because I think you need some time away from everything, some time alone to think. That's what that first week would be for you, time to think." He rubbed at the back of his neck, "then when I get there we could go someplace else, come back here, or stay there, whatever you want."

She studied his face for a long time. "You think I'm going to change my mind about seeing you. Don't you?"

Jason was quiet and she knew that she was right. "Do you think I would change my mind about you just because I don't see you for a week? Do you really think so little of me and what I want, that I would stop wanting to be with you just because I can't see you?"

"No."

"Because if you do," she went on like she didn't even hear him. "I think we are going to have some problems. I have wanted to be with you for months Jason, and that was when I didn't even know if you were coming back. Now you're back and you say you have to leave again, well fine I can handle that, because this time you said you would be back. I'm not the one who is always leaving here Jason that's you…"

Jason swallowed the rest of her words with a kiss, he had forgotten how wound up she could get. Her arms came around him immediately, he had never kissed her until this morning, but she still felt so right to him, he felt like he had been kissing her forever. He broke the kiss and gently outlined her lips with his thumb.

"What I meant was I think some time away will be good for you, and for us. You're tired, I can see that, you could use some rest, and if you stay here you won't get any."

She nodded her head slowly, she couldn't remember the last time that she had gone somewhere for a vacation. The Webber's weren't big on family vacations so it would probably have been a summer camp.

"And for the rest, no I don't think you'll let someone pressure you into changing your mind about me. You didn't let them before, I can't imagine that you will now." He pinched the bridge of his nose, "it's just I would like to spend some time with you away from everybody in Port Charles. I'd like some time with you before all the pressure starts about you seeing me," he paused. "This is going to be new for me too. You were my friend, then you became more than that, and now you mean even more to me. I need to get used to that."

"You mean so much more to me too." She said softly.

"I want to take this slow, both for you and me. There's no pressure on this, whether we go or not, I'm not expecting more from you than you want to give." He groaned and ran his hand down his cheek in exasperation. "I'm not explaining this very well. I just want to show you some of the world. Anytime you say you want to come back we will. If you decide you'd rather just be friends, then that's what we'll be. I'll be traveling with a friend then, and I've never done that before."

"Jason…"

"So that's why I want you to go, so I can show you some of the things, that I've discovered, and to get to know you in a new way," Jason went on.

"Jason."

"Like I said before whenever you want to come back we will…"

"Jason." Elizabeth snapped grabbing his arm.

He frowned at her she had made him lose his train of thought, "What?"

"I have my answer if you will shut up long enough for me to tell you." She said putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

****

~Quartermaines~

Emily leaned back against the chaise, dinner had been tiring, but then again, it always was. No one but Reginald had noticed that she hadn't come home until noon today, but other than frowning at her in disapproval he hadn't said anything. The frown was enough to kick in her guilt and make her stay home though.

"Emily this just came for you."

Speak of the devil, she sat up and took an envelope from him, "Thanks Reggie."

"Also Juan called, he's on his way over." He passed that message on reluctantly.

Her smile faded and she opened the envelope, she hadn't thought about Juan all day.

__

Em,

Don't be mad, but Jason asked me to go away with him and I accepted. I'll be back before classes start, so don't freak too much. I will call you from the road. Wish me luck Emily, I'm going for it.

Love,

Elizabeth

P.S. Follow your heart it will never let you down.

Emily smiled through her tears, and opened the other piece of paper.

__

Emily,

I had to leave again and I'm sorry I couldn't tell you in person. I will be back though, I promise. The number below is to a special cell that I always have with me. Only you and Sonny have this number, so call me anytime, even if it's only to say hello.

Love,

Jason

This time she couldn't stop the tears.

"I see you know." Nikolas said startling her.

She focused on him, he had come up the patio, she saw a note in his hand. "She left you a note too?"

"Yes," his had been short and to the point. _Get off your ass and go for it. _ "I wanted to see how you were."

"I'm happy and sad," she said when he sat down beside her and took her hand. "But I think it will be good for them, and it's only for a few weeks. How about you?"

"She was happy for the first time in forever, I can't fight that."

She looked down at their joined hands, _Follow your heart,_ "Nikolas…"

"Mr. Santiago is here." Reginald announced from the doorway.

Emily looked at Juan and then back to Nikolas, _Follow your heart._

****

~Warehouse~

"Sorel you've seen these before," Lieutenant Marcus Taggert explained wearily, "it's called a search warrant. It gives me the authority to search every inch of this place."

"For what? I'm a legitimate businessman." Sorel said rocking slightly on his heels.

"Narcotics, we got enough information to search for them and anything else of interest. This is a no-limit search." Taggert grinned.

"Search away." Sorel spread his arms, "I've got nothing to hide."

45 minutes later Taggert entered the last section of the warehouse, and came to a halt when an odor reached his nose, and the search dogs began to whine. "What is that smell?" He looked at several large crates that were the only thing in the room.

"Whale oil," Sorel said bringing a handkerchief up to his nose, "we're shipping it abroad."

Taggert moved to look behind the crates and then paused to lean against one, so far the search had been a bust. He pushed off the crate and headed for the door. He had only taken one step when the face of the crate he had been leaning on fell to the floor. He looked back in time to see a hand flop down on the floor behind it.

"What the hell?" Sorel cried.

Taggert moved closer to check the body, his eyes closed briefly when he recognized him. His eyes hardened and he got to his feet. "Garcia call A.D.A. Jensen and request an arrest warrant, for Mr. Sorel, for the murder of Officer Ted Wilson."

At his words the fellow officers in the room stopped complaining about the smell and looked at Sorel.

"We are going to do this by the book people." Taggert ordered, "nothing is going to keep Mr. Sorel here off of death row."

****

~Jet~

Elizabeth flipped up the armrest between their seats and shifted closer to Jason to lean against his shoulder.

"Are you tired?" He asked when she sighed.

"Yes," she looked up at him. "But I'm afraid to sleep."

He shifted so his arm was around her shoulders, "Why?"

"What happens if I wake up and you're not here, and I find out that this is all some drug induced dream?" She frowned, "I don't think I could handle that."

Jason shook his head then pinched her arm.

"Oww," she cried getting the attention of the one other person who was in first class. "Why did you do that?"

"You felt that didn't you?" He asked with a smirk, "if you felt that you must be awake."

"Don't you know you're supposed to kiss a girl awake not pinch her?" At his expression she went on, "like in fairy tales."

He shook his head, "Brenda tried to tell me some fairy tales once. I never got it, I mean they started with Once Upon A Time, that made no since, it had to be a specific time."

Elizabeth groaned, "Jason shut up and kiss me."

"Bossy," he muttered before he did, as she demanded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So what did you think? Please let me know.


End file.
